The Princess's Choice
by MysteryGal5
Summary: Being the only daughter of The Black Panther, Princess Iqadi is forced to choose a prince from a group of suitors who not only satisfies her parents and her country but herself. (Project: New Generation Prelude #7) (Selection-esque)
1. The Change

**If any of you are coming from the following:**

 ** _Emily or Britney's stories_ \- just start reading**  
 ** _Marvel_ \- this story ships Black Panther and Storm and is a complete AU**  
 ** _Photos on the Wall_ or _The Selection_ \- you don't have to know the Marvel fandom to understand this story since Princess Iqadi will explain everything you'll need to know when you need to know it.**

 **Anyways, welcome to Princess Iqadi's story. Just know that she talks extremely formal (or as formal as I can make her). I hope you all enjoy.**

 **All rights belong to Marvel and _The Selection_ series by Kiera Cass.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Change

Being the Princess of Wakanda, one would think that my life revolves around tiaras and dresses, and for a small part, it does. A _very_ small part, that is. Many fail to remember that being the princess also signifies being the heiress to the throne and the future protector of Wakanda: The Black Panther. The Black Panther is a hereditary title but it still has to be earned through tasks, duties, training, and etiquette. Even without the title, I am still a leader in a way to them.

I am Princess Iqadi T'Challa and I am more than capable of being The Black Panther.

-o-

Most, if not all mornings, I am awake before most of the palace staff and sometimes even the sun. Prior to eating breakfast or showering, I run through my morning routine in the training room. It consists of running drills, meditating, and practicing my combat. Usually, I follow after with a light breakfast, a cold shower, and watching the sunrise.

Then I would sit in the library and spend three hours studying various subjects: world and Wakandian history, mathematics, sciences, and my English. I am grateful for the knowledge and the extensive variety of it, but I prefer movement over words.

After my studies is when I usually practice my marksmanship in the afternoon sun by throwing vibranium shards at targets on the wall. My father says that even though I am only eighteen, I am so agile and strong enough to possibly take him down.

Note: he said possibly.

"Princess," I hear someone call. I turn to see a maid bowing her head. "Your parents request to see you. They said it was urgent."

How urgent could whatever they want possibly be?

-o-

As I walk towards the office of my parents, I realize that I already know exactly what my parents want to talk about. It is time for me to start considering suitors to choose for my future prince. I know some information about the process already: my parents have already picked fifteen eligible gentlemen my age to be my suitors. Those fifteen get narrowed down to ten and that is when I meet whoever is left. From that point, I pick the one whom I want as my prince, slowly sending some home.

"You are in no rush to pick, Iqadi," my father says as he stands boldly before me. "There is no timeline for you to strictly follow. You can spend a few minutes, a few days, or even a few years. Although, I wouldn't ponder on something this serious for a few minutes."

My father chuckles a little and my mother echoes him. I do not react. _Days_? _Minutes_? Is it possible to find a suitable prince in mere days or minutes? Well, for my parents, it was love at first sight so maybe it could be possible considering how much they still love each other.

"The suitors are not allowed to arrange times with you," my mother says next, "only you can arrange them. And Iqadi, you _better_ arrange times with them."

My parents look at each other again in full smiles. They seem much more excited about this than me.

"Not _too_ many times," my father only jokes. He takes a breath to regain his usual serious composure. "You are still my daughter and my only one at that. To continue, you suitors cannot leave the palace on their own accord. They must be dismissed only by you."

"Your suitors cannot have a relationship outside the palace. He must be fully dedicated to you. We made sure there were no existing relationships within your suitors before we selected them."

"Your suitors are not allowed to sabotage each other in any way."

The rules go on and on in a repetitive loop of things my suitors are not allowed to do. I swear, my parents added half of the rules themselves. Sure, even though my parents picked the suitors and are dictating all the rules, I am the one in charge of all this. Whatever I say will happen. I could pick any of those men to be my prince and they cannot argue because it is my choice - but if they do not want my hand, I will accept whatever their reason may be. Even my parents cannot disagree. A task like this has so many factors to consider and it is not only my future at stake. There is my country, my people, and surely the suitor himself. Whoever I pick will have to be by my side as not only a prince but a perfect leader and eventually a perfect king - oh, and a spouse.

"Iqadi..." My father says once he notices my mind drifting. I instantly snap back to listen to him. "Your mother and I have gone over the criteria you must follow in choosing a prince. With our rules in mind, do not forget your personal feelings."

I smile a little to myself. I cannot believe I almost forgot the most important part, my own heart.

"Do not worry," I assure my father as well as my mother, "I plan to take the task of choosing a spouse quite serious."

It is just going to be a major change in my life...

* * *

 **I promise you, the story will get interesting. Just bear with me.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Iqadi tells the love story of her parents.**


	2. The Arrival

**This chapter will consist of Princess Iqadi explaining the love story of her parents just so all of you are caught up. Also, it's important for her story so here you all go. However, you will only get T'Challa's perspective of how they met and Ororo's will come later in the story.**

 **Note: I've been writing Princess Iqadi since I was 12 and some of the information I used back then was completely wrong to the Marvel universe but I have to keep it in order for my little universe to be cohesive to itself.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Arrival

As far back as the history of Wakanda goes, my mother is the only queen who was not a suitor for the current king on the throne, my father; but that did not affect her performance as a leader. In fact (and I am trying my best not to be biased), she is one of the best queens to ever rule the nation.

The story of how my parents met still amazes me to this day.

After the murder of King T'Chaka, my paternal grandfather, my father was kidnapped and taken to the border of Kenya. My father tried his best to fight off his captors but was profoundly outnumbered (which is why he forces me to train ever so often; he was around my age when it all happened). Grief and anger towards his father was such a strong motivator.

It was not until a young woman rose from the bushes into the air above them all. Her dark skin contrasted against her long, white hair and bright blue eyes. She flew above them all and when she opened her arms, her eyes turned as white as her hair and the wind currents picked up. It knocked the captors of my father off their feet and my father tried his best to stay standing, despite the strength of the wind. When a gun was pointed at the woman, she fired back with a bolt of lightning. While in the air, she flew and grabbed the hands of my father to fly him to safety.

In that moment, my father learned a lot: the woman was a mutant with the ability to control the weather (which I was incredibly lucky to inherit), her name was Ororo Munroe although he called her his Wind-Rider, and he knew that no suitor could ever live up to the woman set before him.

Before she became his wife and my mother, they were just two young adolescents in the middle of Africa. My mother offered to fly him back to Wakanda since it would be faster, but he insisted on walking to prevent being shot down mid-air. In other words, my father wanted to spend as much time as he could with her because even though his country was in danger, he had to plan his strategy and wanted to get to better know and understand the woman who would later be his comrade and his queen.

They knew each other for a short amount of time and in the thrill of it all, my father still managed to fall in love with my mother and the same happened to her in return. She saved him in more than one way at that moment and in return, he saved her as well. Together, they not only rescued Wakanda from an unfortunate assassination but rose it back up to the powerful nation it is.

After all these years of growing up as their daughter and knowing what to expect, it is intimidating to watch my parents and be required to find a romantic bond that is even close to what they have. My father is a strict and sharpened weapon under the pressure of being the Black Panther, running a country, and making sure his successor to the throne is well-prepared; my mother is a calm and collected cloud, making sure her family and kingdom remain under control yet still capable of attacking when and if necessary.

Both of them so different yet ultimately made for protection.

-o-

Today is the day my suitors arrive at the palace. Our staff is being reallocated, wardrobe preparations are being made with brand new clothing for myself as well as the suitors, and the guest rooms are being readied for them.

My mother ordered me to stay in my bedroom as she and my father greet them, but I could not sit or stand still in my room. I am _deeply_ claustrophobic and the thought of being confined in one room makes me incredibly anxious even though my bedroom is quite spacious and has a window. I take a peek outside my window, just through the curtain, and smile at the sight of fifteen men who are here just for me.

I disobey my mother and leave my bedroom. She is far too distracted to see and reprimand me so I will be fine. I walk along the hallway and stop when I hear the small chatter of many unfamiliar male voices.

My suitors.

It has been stressed repeatedly by my parents that I would meet my suitors when fifteen has become ten. No one told me why, but I believe it is so my parents can do another verification and make the choosing process easier for me.

I sit down against the wall and put my head between my knees. Can I really do this? Is it really possible for me to find a man who I love, who loves me, who my kingdom loves, and my parents approve of? Not to mention someone who is intellectual, handsome, confident, and easily presentable.

 _Pull it together, Iqadi!_

I stand up, feeling powerful again, and walk back to my bedroom. I need to keep this emotion of strength and vigor. I will have a memorable time getting to know these suitors and make sure they all appease me parents beyond all expectations. I will pick someone who will be mine and I for him in return.

I admire the thought of a common boy feeling brave enough to face the challenge of becoming a prince. The momentum is escalating, inspiring, and terrifying all at once.

* * *

 **I honestly love writing the story of T'Challa and Ororo even though I made some if not most of it up. God, I'm basically the only person who shipped them.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Iqadi will be meeting the suitors quite soon.**


	3. The Appearance

**There will be daily updates on this story (sometimes two a day) because I am on my Christmas Break and have already finished writing this story, and I plan to have it completed by the time I get back to school.**

 **Copyright: Mulan (Honor to Us All)**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Appearance

After about half of my morning routine, I walk back to my bedroom to take my cold shower. I open my door and wipe my perspiring forehead with the back of my hand. As I enter my room, it surprises me to see my mother pacing back and forth in there. The moment she sees me, she becomes angered for a reason I might end up fearing.

"Iqadi N'Yami T'Challa..." My mother mutters, putting her hands firmly on her waist.

"What have I done?" I ask, closing my door behind me.

"You have to meet your suitors in less than an hour," she scolds, putting a hand to her temple in frustration. "And look at you, you are a mess."

I choose not to say anything for the best. To be honest, I kind of forgot I had to meet my suitors today. Clearly, I have no argument that can help me win or convince my mother otherwise. I step around her and enter my bathroom to clean myself up. My mother stands behind me. Usually, my maids would be an assist towards me but since this is such an important occasion, she is helping me instead. She hands me several bath products to use and after I step out of the shower, she takes full control. First, she slathers me in various lotions and perfumes, combining a multitude of scents from flowers to spices which end up smelling beautifully altogether. She does my makeup so subtle, yet elegant as my hair dries.

"Look at you," my mother says, forcing me to look at my own reflection in the mirror. She is very proud of her work in both creating a daughter and making her look beautiful. "You are glowing."

I do not respond. Instead, I look up at my mother. Her hair was always so white despite her youthful look - it was a genetic feature of hers - and I always loved it because it made her look wise without the added years. She was always a natural beauty, a goddess - the perfect woman. No wonder my father was so infatuated with her the moment they met.

For my hair, my mother does several tight braids with many strands of my thick black hair. I will never admit to it being painful, but a bit of me believes that she will rip out my hair. Thankfully, her intricate and fluent hand motions distract me from the possibility of balding. Once all the braids are done, she bunches all of them up and wraps them into a bun that sits on top of my head. The bun is secured in place with many ties and pins. I could be in the center of the biggest tornado and the bun would not even budge.

I put on the dress she picked out for me. It is dark pink and sleeveless with silver accents on the bodice. The skirt goes up to my knee and has a silver trim along the edge.

"This is the perfect dress," my mother comments, pulling at the little wrinkles to smoothen them out. I bet this dress is brand new because I have never seen it before. "You look beautiful, my dear."

"Thank you," I reply.

My mother continues to some and moves on to fixing my little baby hairs that stick out. I doubt there are any there after the procedure my hair suffered through and she only needs something to do in the silence as we wait for something I do not know. She lowers her hand and takes a deep breath.

"I know you are feeling a little overwhelmed by all this, but I believe this will be good for you," she tells me.

To be honest, I never considered myself to be overwhelmed. Nervous, maybe, but overwhelmed?

"You are alone a lot and I know you prefer to be," my mother continues. "This is good for you and something that was bound to come eventually."

"Solidarity is good, Mother," I respond, defending my point and personal preference. "It gives one the time to reflect which we all believe is good for the soul."

"Sometimes you need to open up and allow your soul to connect with others. Disobey the regime you put yourself on and try new things. You and your father are alike in that way."

I try not to frown at her to avoid being scolded. She probably already knows how I am currently feeling. I grew up being told what to do, how to do it, and when to do it - I still am - and now she is telling me to oppose her orders but still follow them. This makes no sense. My mother is like that a lot. She often speaks in riddles and expects me to solve them on my own to better understand what she tries to tell me.

"And what good did that do for him?" I ask. My father is a man of order. I do not see him benefiting from whatever my mother is trying to tell me.

"He found his queen," she replies proudly.

I nod. My father did marry someone who was not chosen by someone else and he is extremely joyous. I still do not get the point of what my mother is trying to tell me.

"Do not worry, Iqadi." My mother puts my face gently in her hands. "You will find someone who is truly worthy of your heart."

* * *

 **My mother leaves the room and I close the door behind her. I force myself to take a breath to calm my sudden nerves. I am not used to my heart racing so fast from anxiety. I am more accustomed to being fatigued from training, not fear. How can I find someone who is truly worthy of my heart if I do not even know what characteristics fall under that category?**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Iqadi will be meeting the suitors.**


	4. The Suitors

**Technically there are supposed to be ten suitors, but I'm only introducing six. These boys are the most important and if you forget them and who they are, there is no problem with that. It took me a while to remember who's who.**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Suitors

I step in front of my mirror and check my dress again. There will be more eyes on me in short time, and I need to look like the self-assured princess they already know me to be - not to mention the person I already know myself to be. Finding no fault with myself, I begin heading downstairs.

I nod at advisors, guards, maids, and butlers along the way and in return, I either get a small bow or curtsy followed by a soft greeting. It is hard to picture my palace more crowded than it already is. My staff will also have to work harder in order to complete the many tasks that will be cast upon them.

I approach my father, who waits for me and will be accompanying me on meeting my suitors, even though he already knows who they are. He briefly moves his eyes to acknowledge my arrival.

"Your mother will be joining us shortly," he tells me. Of course the first thing he says to me is about my mother. "Are you ready?"

"I am," I reply confidently.

There was no other response that he would have accepted. Even if I said I was not ready, that would not change the events that were expected to happen whatsoever. My father is a man of firmness - I dare not reveal to him how nervous this all makes me. Evidently, he is able to read the anxiety on my face as if it were a book.

"Be positive, my darling," my father encourages, tilting my chin up towards his eyes.

My father never liked it if I was scared for two reasons: he always wanted me to be safe with no worries and to avoid looking weak for the enemy. Today, his eyes are soft and empathetic towards me, unlike the usual boldness.

I give him a bright smile just as my mother approaches us. As usual, my father lights up at the sight of his beautiful wife and embraces her. My mother kisses both his cheeks as if she has not seen him in forever when they actually saw each other less than an hour ago. Even after their many years of marriage, they always find the need to show affection to one another as if they just met.

"Are we all ready?" My mother asks.

"Indeed," my father replies, holding out an arm for her to take.

Like always, she accepts his gesture and I walk in their shadow.

-o-

Standing in the middle of the ballroom is a straight line of ten handsome men, all wearing maroon bunamas and bowing all at once for my parents and me. Some of them are better than others at hiding their nerves. Personally, I do not mind the slight fidgeting or looking at the ground but my parents might.

To meet a suitor, my parents would stop at a suitor, introduce him, and share a small snippet about them which I believe is the reason they are here in the first place. Then the suitor would bow to which I respond with a curtsy. After a few rounds of that, I take a sharp yet silent breath. This is all too much to absorb in one moment.

"This is Sir Jaheem," my mother introduces. "He has been traveling around the world and has learned over seven languages."

Sir Jaheem bows and I curtsy. My parents probably want me to learn more languages or be more knowledgeable in geography.

"This is Sir Zuberi," my father says about the next suitor. "He is currently the top of his class for the military forces."

Sir Zuberi bows and I curtsy. Who better to rule Wakanda by my side than a trained fighter? The most notable about him is that he is definitely more built than the other suitors.

"This is Sir Imanu," my mother says next. "He works in the vibranium mines and studies it. One could say he is a genius in the subject."

Sir Imanu bows and I curtsy. I have high respect for people of science, especially him because vibranium is the number one resource of Wakanda, not to mention the most powerful in the whole world. He seems to be the most timid out of all of them and my mother calling him a genius did not help in any way.

"This is Sir Femi," my mother continues. "He is well-loved by our advisors and is a great aid towards them."

Femi bows and I curtsy. Unlike the others, he reaches for my hands and gives it a small kiss. My parents do not react, but I open my mouth in a small shock. I am not horrified or mad about it. In fact, I loved it.

My parents stop at the last two suitors, planning to introduce them both at once. I cannot think of a reason for such.

"This is Sir Abioye of the Tiger tribe and Sir Chike of the Gorilla tribe," my father says to me.

Wakanda is made up of many tribes. Speaking on behalf of the Panther tribe, we have full control of the country and get along greatly with some of the other tribes. Some more than others. Not all of them are our allies (there are some who despise us and want the power we have), but we still overpower them. The Panthers rule Wakanda and the other tribes want that power, some more than others.

Abioye and Chike bow in sync as I curtsy. What better way to strengthen a relationship between two tribes than marrying off their offspring to the one in charge? They are definitely top contenders and the reason why they were introduced last out of the bunch.

When we are done, I turn around and stand in front of my parents to face all my suitors at once.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you all," I announce to them. "I hope to get to know you better in the near future."

I smile to all of them and they bow again. My cheeks ache from all the smiling. All I can think about is how much this all means. One of those ten suitors will be my husband, my prince. A huge part of my life is beginning right now and I cannot think of a proper way to rejoice.

* * *

 **For any of you from _The Selection_ fandom, Wakanda's tribes are basically equivalent to Illéa's castes, just with more tension between them. For instance, Iqadi would be a One and Abioye and Chike would probably be a Two, and Femi and Zuberi maybe a Three, and Imanu and Jaheem a bit lower down the scale.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Iqadi gets an impression of a suitor she will never forget.**


	5. The Stain

**Don't worry about not remembering the suitors because it took me forever to remember them as well.**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Stain

Just outside the palace, in the courtyard, I am sitting with an assembly of advisors in the many sectors of the palace. At one end of the of the table sits Father, the strong, handsome, and provident King of Wakanda. On his right is Mother, sitting with her perfect posture, glowing her radiance to everyone. I sit across from her, on my father's left, eating my food and drinking my wine.

This is one of those times where the advisors will inform my parents about how their division of the palace performs and how we can improve it. Father makes encouraging sounds, although he has not yet considered the ideas brought forth to him. He is, however, going to do so eventually. That is just the way he takes in information. The quiet gaze of my mother sweeps around the table, dwells for a moment on each suitor who is anxious to be noticed by me in the best way possible.

Today, the suitors are not sitting by my side at the table. Instead, they are doing various tasks to do well in hopes to impress me; right here, right now. Their first task is to demonstrate how poised they are. To do so, they each act as our servers for this moment.

"Your Majesty," a military advisor says to my father, "our weapons system has highly improved over the last month."

"As predicted," my father replies, raising his glass to that. "Iqadi, what are your thoughts?"

I quickly finish the food in my mouth. it is rare that my father would ask me for my thoughts. He seldom asks Mother let alone me. Usually, the weapons of our country are controlled by him and _only_ by him.

"I propose that we use those armaments in our defense system, along the border of our land," I recommend. "That way, an approaching threat can be stopped before entering the village and harming our people."

The advisors whisper amongst themselves about my idea. Eventually, they all look to my father with nodding heads. My mother smiles proudly at me and even my father shows his approval. This enlightens me.

I put my focus back on my suitors once again. They are doing a splendid job as servers by showing how graceful they can be. They know when to refill glasses, provide new napkins, and fetch more appetizers without having to be requested. However, my suitors seem to be doting on my the most. I could take the slightest sip of my wine and instantly get it refilled, I dab the corner of my mouth and would receive a fresh serviette. They are spoiling me which makes my mother grin and my cheeks redden.

As I raise my glass to take another sip, one of my suitors accidentally nudges the back of my chair which causes me to jolt forwards and drop my wine glass on my lap. My hands open up in shock as I see my gray dress become stained with red. I catch my glass before it rolls off my lap and shatters on the ground and simply put it back on the table.

All eyes are now on me.

"Excuse me," I say.

Before anyone could stop me, I rise from the table and walk inside the palace as fast as I can. Once I'm indoors, I pick up my pace. I decline help from any maids who offer. They are not aware of what happened but by the looks of my dress, it seems as if I killed a man. I stop just outside my bedroom door. I look down at the wine stain and try to fan it dry with my hands.

That was embarrassing.

I feel my forehead with the back of my hands and it is hot. I focus on my breathing to cool down. I close my eyes and try to meditate on the spot, but I hear approaching footsteps.

"I am fine," I call out, still looking at the stain.

"Princess..."

It is a different voice I am hearing. I thought the only one who was to follow me would be my mother but she is not there. I turn around and see the suitor who accidentally bumped into my chair. Both of us are completely flustered.

"I am genuinely sorry," he tells me.

I blink, trying to remember his name. His accent is not that strong so it leads me to believe that he was not born here, our language was not his first, or he rarely speaks our language. Oh! He may rarely be in Wakanda.

This is the traveler - Sir Jaheem.

"I was scared to mess up and I did," Jaheem continues to explain. "I have never done anything like this in my entire life."

I laugh a little. "Neither have I."

He knows I speak about the whole suitor situation and then we are both comfortable with recent events. Then the expression of Jaheem drops when he remembers that he is my suitor and his future here depends on how I interpreted this incident.

"I understand your nervousness," I tell him. "I was anxious myself about this process. Nobody is perfect, not even myself even though a lot of people think differently. I would like to think I am but I am not and I am alright with admitting that. Let me tell you this, Sir Jaheem, the only one who will be making an exit is this wine stain from my dress."

* * *

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- King T'Challa will get his turn on training the suitors.**


	6. The Training

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

 **Copyright: Mulan (Make a Man Out of You)**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Training

One attribute the leader of Wakanda must possess is the ability to defend and protect the country with combat. Sadly, not everyone is born a great warrior so one must train to fulfill such an important role and duty. Even I had to. Lucky for my suitors, my father will be the one training them. I wanted to join their training session, but my mother ordered me to stay to the side with her and observe.

All my suitors stand in a straight line. My father walks in front of them, making his way over to the equipment. he uses both his hands and grabs a bunch of batons. He throws one at each of my suitors. Some catch theirs and some do not. I cringe a little, hoping nobody sees, but my mother obviously does.

"Do not cringe," she scolds. "It is unladylike."

"I apologize," I reply, returning my expression to its neutral state.

My father sighs at the current response with his hands squared at his waist. He looks up at the ceiling, takes a deep breath, and says a quick prayer to help with the task set in front of him. I can hear my mother smiling beside me.

"We have a long way to go..." My father mutters.

He stretches his arms before walking towards my father. He stands in the front and center of them, looking as dominant as ever. All my suitors face him, standing as tall and straight as the line they are all in. Their facial expressions vary from confident to cowardly. I can understand the reason why. To some, my father is quite intimidating and they are in a life-or-death situation.

If I had no training and faced my father, well, I would be scared as well.

"Let us begin," my father orders, holding out a baton of his own.

-o-

As an example, my father stands before my suitors with a pile of books balanced on his head. He holds his baton straight out, horizontally, and each suitor throws vibranium shards directly at him all at once. My father shields himself cleverly by spinning the baton precisely and batting them away accurately - all while keeping the books piled on his head.

The drill shows balance along with strategy and agility. I can do this in my sleep. My suitors cannot do so even though they are wide awake.

As each of them gets into the position my father was in to mimic the drill (with spheres of dirt instead of vibranium), some show more nerves than others. I am not used to seeing fear around the palace; it is quite interesting. My suitors are not warriors nor are some even close to the title. With each one, either the books are falling from their head, they get hit with dirt, they cower and drop the baton or all of the above.

I smirk a little, mostly at my father and his reaction. He is far from proud of the suitors. If there is one thing he asks for in his successor, it is a warrior. I am a warrior, but he would want both of them to be one.

Nevertheless, this is quite entertaining.

"He stands out in the bunch." My mother leans in to whisper.

I watch her bright blue eyes as they look towards one of my suitors. Zuberi, to be exact. I remember him being the top of his class in the school for our armed forces. It is no surprise that he is succeeding out of all of them. He has been in situations similar to this before. Abioye and Chike, from the Tiger and Gorilla tribe, are also worth noting as well. Since they grew up in a position similar to mine, they are not new to this kind of regime (although they are not that good at it).

Zuberi catches my eye and smiles at me. I find myself smiling back, impressed.

-o-

After the training sessions, my suitors are beyond exhausted. Some of them are sitting on the floor against the wall, panting for air; and the others are lying on the floor, breathing heavily as well. The only one who still has energy is my father and I do not know if that is because of his experience or - despite his age, it is definitely the experience.

"We will continue this tomorrow," my father announces to my suitors.

All of them are much too exhausted to respond, not even with a hand motion or sound of some sorts. Judging by how they are, I think they would need a week or two off - maybe even a month. My mother decides to approach my father and she does so ever so gracefully by either walking around suitors or stepping over their tired bodies. I follow her but keep my distance. She puts a hand on the chest of my father and looks up at him lovingly.

"How about I handle the training for tomorrow," my mother suggests. The tone she uses is more for a command rather than an idea.

"Ororo," my father replies, "this was _exactly_ the way my father trained me, his father before him, his father before him, and I for Iqadi. Look at how valiant we all are as warriors. They all just need time to adapt and master it."

I smile proudly at my father and he sees. In a way, he sees me as his equal.

"I understand, my King, I truly do," my mother replies. "However, if you continue to train the suitors like your father did and his father before him on a daily basis, there will be no more for our daughter to pick from."

My father opens his mouth to say something but has no further objection. Only his wife is able to leave him with nothing else to say.

* * *

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Queen Ororo takes the training reins.**


	7. The Balance

**I know all these chapters are short but I promise that they do get longer when the climax comes.**

 **Copyright: Mulan II (Lesson Number One)**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Balance

"Being a defender is not defined by only physical strength, but mental strength as well," my mother says, walking in front of the lineup of suitors.

My mother is a fighter as well with forces as strong as ever. My father could confirm that from the very first moment he laid eyes on her. What I admire most about her is the grace and poise she has all while unleashing her powers. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and the strongest. There is truly none other like her which is why my father is so lucky, and he is very well-aware of such a fact.

As my mother trains the suitors today, I stand to the side with my father. He is supposed to be watching the suitors but his eyes are on their instructor.

"The more powerful you are in your mind, the more you can control your abilities in a way that can protect and cause harm which will create trust between you and your people," my mother explains, folding her hands together at her chest. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Let us begin."

My mother begins leading my suitors through a series of aerobic exercises. She would try to get me to do this sometimes with her to make me relax but I prefer fast movements as opposed to purposely slow ones. My suitors seem to prefer these routines better probably because my mother is not as intimidating nor is the task as tolling on the body in comparison to the one of my father.

"Iqadi," my father whispers to me. I take my eyes off of my suitors to face him. "I do not recall telling you this but in the case that I have, let me tell you once again: in every person, there must be a perfect balance in mental as well as physical strength. If a person fails to find equilibrium, they marry someone to restore what is missing. That is why arranged marriages started decades back. The parents would choose acceptable suitors who they believe will help their heir be the absolute best they could. From there, it is your choice. You must understand what you need, Iqadi."

"I know," I reply, taking a sharp breath.

My father always seems to repeat the fact that my prince is my choice. I am very well-aware of that. A part of me believes he has a suitor in mind that better be my choice.

I distract myself by looking at my mother to watch her. She carries herself tall as she maneuvers herself around my suitors like a soothing fog. Her touch is so gentle which is ironic since it can be a lightning bolt in the blink of an eye. I have my confidence in myself and my abilities as a woman (especially since I was lucky to inherit the mutation of my mother), but I still aspire to be like her.

I have mentioned this before, but my mother was not a suitor for my father and he knew that. It did not stop him from choosing her the moment they met.

"You knew Mother for barely a day when you made up your mind," I say to him. "How did you know she would be the perfect queen in such haste?"

And with that, I catch Father watching my mother once again. Only she is able to change him from someone strict to someone soft. I know she had to prove herself worthy to Wakanda since she was an outsider to them but besides her wonderful leadership and her heart, she was able to open up my father and make him a better leader.

"Father?" I ask, getting his attention.

"Yes, dear?" He responds.

"I asked you a question."

"Right." He clears his throat, trying to remember what I asked him before he lost himself in my mother. "I married your mother because I saw something in her that I have not seen in any other woman presented to me. When I noticed that, I looked up to her. I could tell that she needed me, even if she will never admit such a truth, so I brought her back with me. I wanted to marry her the moment I met her, yes, but I gave her permission to leave when and if she wanted. Thankfully, even to this very moment, she never left."

"What did you see?"

His eyes never leave my mother. I watch the smile appear on his face as he thinks back to the moment he first saw her, his Wind-Rider. My mother catches his eye and smiles back before turning her head to focus on my suitors once again.

"I saw a perfect balance in her," my father tells me.

That one sentence makes my heart stop. I look down at my feet and suddenly find it hard to breathe as tears form in my eyes and my throat begins to clench up. I hope my father is much too distracted by his beautiful wife to see me and my emotions.

"Yet she still manages to give me the elements I lack," my father concludes.

A single tear falls down my cheek as I watch the ten suitors set before me. All of them are for me and only one of them will be my husband - my prince. Learning how to fight was hard for me; learning how to control my mutation was challenging, but picking my future?

That will be difficult.

I wipe my tear and take a deep breath to regain my composure. I need to be strong. I can do this. I _will_ do this.

"Are you alright, Iqadi?" My father asks me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I look up at him with confidence. "Always."

* * *

 **I don't care what anyone says, I love writing Iqadi's parents.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Date night(s)!**


	8. The Moments

**There is a lot of foreshadowing here which I'm proud of.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Moments

I sent home four suitors so now only six remain. My mother suggested I start having some one-on-one time with my remaining suitors. She said it would be good for me so I know them as more than just names, faces, and one sentence about their life. One of them is going to be my partner for life. I could not refuse my mother since she had a point and it was more of an order than a suggestion.

-o-

Sir Jaheem is the suitor who traveled around the world. He speaks more than one language so his African accent is not as thick as mine. I did not forget about the time he caused me to spill wine on my dress but it did not affect him in any way.

"Wakanda is always hot and humid," Jaheem tells me. "I have been to places where the cool breeze was much more compelling than the heat. In fact, it snowed in some countries."

"Snowed?" I question. I am not so familiar with that weather term (ironic since I am able to control the elements with my fingertips). The word, though, is so familiar.

"Snow," he repeats. I still remain curious which makes him light up a little. "Princess, snow is like the inside of a feathery pillow in the way that it is soft, but with the consistency of sand. But unlike sand, it is cold and far from grainy."

I nod and he continues telling me more stories which I enjoy greatly. I like the way he communicates. He tells casual stories as if they were legends - with excitement and power. His voice is animated and his voice alight.

-o-

Sir Zuberi was the suitor from our military program. He was also the only one to excel at the training coming from my father. The moment I had with him was not romantic but I blame myself for that.

Ever since my suitors arrived, my mother has insisted for me to put a pause to my training to focus more on them. Lucky for me, I train early in the morning so she will never know. My training is a part of my routine. t is a necessity for me.

When my training ends, I run through the halls of the palace to go back to my room. I rushed changing into my dress downstairs just in case I would run into someone who will tell my mother. I hop on one foot, trying to put on one heel, but when I step down, my heel snaps and I fall over. I hit the ground and curse to myself. I hear footsteps approaching and rush myself to get up, only to fall again.

"Princess, are you alright?" It is only my suitor, Zuberi.

"I have been through worse," I reply.

He offers me his hand and pulls me up. I brush down on my dress and fix my hair. This was embarrassing.

"Are you sure you are not hurt?" He asks, examining me.

"My shoe is in much more distress than I am," I reply.

-o-

I respect Sir Imanu for being a young man in science and having an expertise in vibranium. It really amazes me when people understand something that others think to be so complex and yet they find it so simple. Our moment together started out wonderful until I asked a question I did not expect tension from over glasses of wine.

"Where did you study?" I ask him.

Imanu holds himself together tightly. He is very nervous and I think he believes that if he makes one mistake, I will send him home.

"Are you alright?" I decide to ask himself instead.

"I do not deserve to be here," he says. I was not expecting that response. "I did not come from a high-class family. In fact, I had to be pulled out of school when I was ten and be put in the mines to work. The education system is expensive and my family could not afford it. I studied vibranium, yes, but my work was mostly muscle over mind."

My heart stops. "You were a child forced to do the work of a man?"

He nods. No wonder he has been so scared. My parents only know he studies vibranium and not that he is a laborer. I cannot let him feel discouraged because he does not descend from nobles. If he is still here, it means that I have my faith in him.

"You have to be flawless," I tell him sternly. "I already know you are strong since you have survived in the mines and in this castle up to this very day. Prove to everyone, especially yourself, that you are an exemplary suitor who is worthy of my choice. Do not give anyone a reason to doubt you, especially me. You understand?"

Imanu is speechless as he looks at me. I eye him for a bit longer to emphasize my point.

He clears his throat. "Yes, Princess, I understand."

-o-

My next moment was with Sir Femi. He grew up around many noble and advisors so he is pretty confident in himself, which I admire. I love self-confidence. He went from kissing my hand on our first meeting to linking arms with me right now as we walk through the gardens.

"Do you want a big family, Princess?" He asks.

Wakanda has a strict one-child rule for royals but I guess I could change that rule when I inherit the throne.

"I have never given much thought to producing an heir considering that I am still the heiress," I reply, making Femi smirk. "I was born many years after my parents got married. I am in no rush to have children."

"Your mother was not a suitor," Femi states.

I sigh. "That did not stop my father from falling in love. Sometimes it is hard to watch my parents. Seeing their relationship and being expected to choose one of you who can give me what they have is close to impossible."

-o-

I search the halls for Sir Abioye of the Tiger tribe. I knock on the door of his room but he was not there. I turn and see him speeding off without seeing me.

"Abioye!" I call.

He spins on the heel of his feet and sees me, dropping whatever was in his hands. I rush over and help him. I bend over and see that he dropped letters.

"I apologize," I say, passing the letters over to him.

"Thank you, Princess," he says.

"Do you miss home?" I ask. I assume that is what the letters are for.

"A little. I am not used to being surrounded by so many Panthers."

Was that supposed to be a joke? Because I smiled a little anyways.

-o-

When I get to the room of Sir Chike of the Gorilla tribe, I pause and force myself to take a breath before knocking. He answers and we perform our bows and curtsies for politeness. He seems happy to see me.

"You look beautiful," he says.

I grin. "As do you."

Chike dressed casually, yet still presentable. Although all we planned to do was a tour of the castle. He looks cute as he puts his hands in his pockets, almost as if he has something on his mind to say to me. I look attentive, telling him that he may say what he wants.

"Do you think marriage will unite our tribes?" He asks. Fair question.

"It might," I reply. "Our parents seem to think so which is why we are both here." I tilt my head a little to the side, excitedly. "Why? Are you in love with me already?"

Chike looks down with a playful smile on his face. He then meets my eyes once again.

"Am I in love with you?" He repeats. "Not at this moment but I would like to see if I could be."

* * *

 **Okay, so half of those weren't exactly _romantic_ moments, but it's hard to create six different fluff snippets. Besides, why would Iqadi be romantic with six strangers, to begin with?**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- The atmosphere in the palace shifts dramatically.**


	9. The Attack

**This is one of the longest chapters in the story and I had to retype it because I accidentally deleted it.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Attack

About a week after, the atmosphere in the palace shifts dramatically.

I whip my head around, suddenly seeing three butlers and maids run over one another in a panic, as if they were running away from something. I follow them and try to ask what is happening, but the moment I open my mouth is when the most frightening siren begins blaring in my ear. I fall to the ground, putting my ears to block out the sound as I stand back up.

I never get scared but this siren is a sound that _nobody_ ever wants to hear. It means we are under attack.

I sprint over to the wing of the palace where my suitors are and begin pounding on their doors. Hopefully, they can hear me over the alarm. When they all open their doors, worried about what is going on. I ignore all their questions and simply order them to follow me.

"We need to hurry," I warn them, taking the lead. "I do not know who is attacking nor how close they are."

All of my suitors nod. I know they are all petrified and are doing a marvelous job of hiding it which is incredibly helpful. I can feel adrenaline pulsing through me, over-powering my blood. I try not to allow it to take over me because fighting with that kind of power never succeeds. I speak from experience.

Once we reach a wall, I look both ways to make sure nobody else is around before I push aside a statue of a Panther. I open a secret door and push them all inside to go down the staircase in there. It is a safe-room that we would use during attacks. They are for hiding and safety. There are so many all around the palace, just inside various walls and corners of the palace. Once my suitors are all inside, I close the door but someone stops me.

"Princess," I hear Zuberi call from the other side. "There is a chance that you are what they came here for. It will be safer if you are with us."

"There is a greater chance that _you all_ are their targets," I tell him honestly. "You are here because of me. This is my country and this castle is my home, therefore I must protect it till my dying breath."

Which I really hope does not come...

Zuberi nods and closes the door. I push the statue back into place and continue walking to find someone to fight.

-o-

Hearing the recognizable sound of shots being fired makes me realize that I currently have no armor nor weapon with me. I have a suit similar to the Black Panther one that my father has but I do not have the time to run and change into it. It has a vibranium mesh that stops the momentum of any kind of blows, stabs, and shots. My dresses cannot survive wine stains but that is all I have as of right now. Good thing I have been trained for any kind of situation.

I run down the hall, towards the main stairwell. I kneel at the corner of the wall, watching the curve of the steps, waiting. I feel the railway vibrate rapidly which means that someone is running up the stairs quickly. It takes me less than a second for me to identify the man as an intruder. I pounce on him, like a Panther, forcing him to the ground. With a grunt, he falls back. Before he can get back up, I take off one of my shoes and use it as a weapon to hurl at him. A guard passes by and captures him.

"Where are my parents?" I ask the guard.

"Outside," he replies. "There are strong forces against us, Princess."

"I understand."

He nods as he walks off with the intruder. I turn around and continue trekking down the hall. I have ditched my shoes just so it is easier for me to travel by foot. Even though they make a wonderful weapon I will make do without them.

"If you find the King, Queen or _any_ of the suitors, kill them!" I hear an intruder yell.

I freeze for a second. Why was I not on that list? And why is the dialect slightly different than mine?

I move as quietly as I can towards the sounds of the intruders, ducking wherever I can and constantly checking all around me. I am alone in this hall and there is definitely more than I can handle at the end. I make it up to the next floor, finding it destroyed. Everything is in several pieces all over the floor. The home I have grown up in is disheveled and all I can do right now is walk past it all.

I look up and see an intruder patrolling the area but he has yet to see me. I pick up a leg from a broken side table and quickly smack him in the back of the head with all my might. He drops and I check him for weapons. Lucky for me, I've obtained a shard of vibranium. I get up and see some more intruders approaching me. I stretch out my arms and summon the winds to assist me. Nearby windows shatter and giagntic gusts of wind knock over the oncoming force. Another intruder attempts to sneak up on me from behind but the sound of his weapon being loaded causes me to turn around and stab him right in the chest. As he screams, I leap up and kick him over. He falls to his knees and I hold his neck against the wall with my foot.

"Who are you with?!" I demand forcefully.

As I try to get an answer out of him, I feel glass smash into my face, cutting my forehead and my cheeks. My head spins from a sudden dizziness and blood begins leaking into my eyes, making it harder for me to see. I feel a sudden thrill of panic from my temporary blindness as someone grabs a hold of me from behind before my training comes back to me. I crouch and use my leverage to flip him over my shoulders. Though he is much bigger and stronger than me, he crashes onto the debris-covered floor. I wipe the blood from my eyes and suddenly get pinned to the ground by another. The man holds down my arms and stradles my stomach.

"Take me to your suitors," he orders. His voices reminds me of the machines in the mines - mechanical.

I shake my head. He releases me arms and I immediately punch him in the face with my bloody fist. He slams my head into the floor. My head feels like an exploded bomb and I can no longer breathe. The man takes my head and forces me to face him.

"Where are your suitors?" He asks me again.

"I cannot tell you if you kill me," I gasp, ignorning the burning pain in my head.

"Come on, Princess..." he teases, tracing the blood that streams down my temple. "We were not going to kill you..."

He laughs menacingly.

"You underestimate me."

I spit into his face which he did not expect from someone as feminine as me. I buck up all my strength to push him off me with my hips. One of his arms that holds me down loses its grip so I roll right through it, knocking him down and worsening my dizziness. I quickly get up and point my arm to fire lightning bolts at him.

Now that I am alone, I try and restore my breathing. My head is foggy and I am failing to find any oxygen. I try to walk, but stumble and fall forwards onto some debris. Crawling, or dragging, my body is my only means of transport but even that causes pain because of all the debris on the floor mixed with open wounds on my body and carpet burns.

Through the haze, I hear a gun go off and I wince, not knowing who fired the shot and at what. I freeze, hoping whoever is there will think I am dead and move past me. I feel myself being turned over and someone holding the upper half of my body up. Everything I see is blurry and what I see in front of me is this big blur of black. I tense up but feel my face being held.

I am Princess Iqadi and I made a promise with myself to protect Wakanda till my dying breath. The problem is that I am not ready to go. Not yet, at least...

The blackness is saying my name, softly, and lifting me up as I finally pass out.

* * *

 **Princess Iqadi is a badass that's for sure.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Where is Princess Iqadi heading and via whom or what?**


	10. The Stitches

**For some annoying reason, the cover of this story never stays and always changes to my profile pic (which is the default setting).**

 **On another note, it's 2 AM but I promise to sleep after this.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Stitches

"She is awake!"

"Shh...! You will wake her!"

"Princess Iqadi does not panic."

"She will this time."

"Quiet!"

Voices, voices, all these voices. Who do they belong to? Where am I? How am I still alive? _Am I still alive?_ All these noises and questions are making my head swell, especially since I am not getting any answers. I can feel adrenaline mixed with fear beginning to surge through my veins, probably to fight for all the blood I lost.

I cannot take this.

I wake up screaming. My arms fly open and I can feel my mutation along with the concoction I mentioned earlier taking over my entire body, wrecking havoc in my injured mind and outside. I know my eyes are now as white as cotton but my vision is still blurry. Although I can make out silhouettes of people trying to reach out to me, I do not want them. With my aching arms, I try to swat them away. They try to talk but I can't hear them over my own screaming.

I suddenly fall back and feel someone catch me. I close my eyes, this time from fatigue. The voices are saying something more soothing this time but I still do not understand a word.

-o-

What feels like days drifts by even though it has probably only been a few hours. My eyes flutter open and I stir around on the cold and hard surface I am lying down on. Even though I feel no restraints on my limbs and torso, I have no strength nor energy to move.

"Princess..." I hear a voice whisper to me. "It is I, Femi. You are in a safe room with the other suitors and myself. Your father found you on the castle floor and handed you off to Zuberi who left to look for you. You got a critical beating so do not try to move a lot."

Even if I could move, I would not choose to. Okay...good. I am with my suitors. For a moment, I thought I got captured - my father!

I suddenly tense up and Femi gently grasps my shoulders. I begin crying at the thought of the worse possible fate for my parents and anyone else in the palace. The longer I am conscious, the more the physical pain returns to add onto my emotional pain. I hold my breath harshly and clench my stomach in an attempt to make it all go away. Another cold hand touches my flaming body and it cools down that one spot on my arm.

"We do not know whether or not the palace is still in danger," Jaheem tells me softly. "Zuberi only went to find you."

"I did not see your parents after that," Zuberi says solemnly. "But I have faith in them that they are alive."

I do too. I really do.

More tears are forming in my eyes and I let them fall out. I do not care if the image if a powerful heiress includes her crying. One can lead and still have emotions. The tears clear my eyes and make my stomach cramp up. I want to cry and scream out loud for the unknown fate of my parents and hear their response but all I have are silent tears.

Imanu approaches me and I can tell that he has bad news by the deep expression on his face. It is not about my parents, I know that because how could he possibly know if he was in here the whole time.

"What is it?" I ask, choking on a cry.

"Princess Iqadi..." Imanu begins, making my teary eyes divert to him. "I have done my best to tend to the gaping wound on your forehead while you were unconscious but it requires stitches."

I try to clear my throat but do so weakly.

"You - " I start hoarsely " - you can stitch wounds?"

Imanu nods.

"What kind of studies did you do in the vibranium mines?" Chike questions loudly and a bit obnoxiously from across the room. He is the only suitor who is not by my side at the moment and for some reason, it is as if the attack on the palace never occurred to him.

Imanu takes a breath. "I did more labor in the mines than studying but I do know my way around that resource more than you ever will in your lifetime. Occasionally, I would be asked to tend injuries to my fellow workers. I was the only one with nimble fingers and control to go through with performing what would sometimes be live surgery."

The other suitors are as speechless as I am. I told him to keep quiet about the truth of his work and Imanu disobeyed my order. He was insecure and timid but spoke out about his lifestyle to gain trust out of the others and more out of myself. It is his constant honesty and growing courage that is slowly making me look at him differently.

"I am going to be needing your assistance," Imanu says to the other suitors.

They all nod except for Chike who continues to stand shadily in the corner, as far away from me as possible. Zuberi stands at the door to guard it, Abioye holds the first aid kid (that was already in the safe room) with the supplies for Imanu, and Femi stands by me, looking for an opportunity to lend a hand.

"Princess..." Imanu whispers, putting a soft hand on my shoulder. "I do not have anything to numb the area around your wound."

"I do not care," I reply sharply. "Nothing can hurt more than what I just went through."

Imanu wavers for a bit. I eye him confidently and he takes a breath before beginning. Femi pours a clear liquid over the hands of Imanu and I hear it splatter onto the floor. He dries his hands with a towel. A different towel soaked in the same liquid is used to dab my wound and I immediately tense up from the sharp flame entering my head. Imanu steps back and looks right into my eyes. I calm down once again.

"Do it," I order him.

I close my eyes and hear the sound of metal surgical tools clanking together in the first aid kit. I reach out into the cold openness and feel Femi take my hand. His hands are suddenly warm against mine and I squeeze it tightly.

"Do it now!"

* * *

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- find out the truth behind the attack on the palace**


	11. The Traitor

**This chapter really changes everything and I think the chapter title gives everything away but enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Traitor

The stitches Imanu did on my forehead were successful.

Thankfully, there is no form of electricity in the safe rooms because if you factor my blood being practically everywhere but my veins, exhaustion, dehydration, seizing pain everywhere, hidden bruises and damage everywhere in my body; I would be beyond miserable. Also, there are no windows in the safe rooms. I am deeply claustrophobic and would usually be having a panic attack of some sorts right about now on any other day, but my whole body hurts so much that my claustrophobia is not a problem. In th case that I did have a panic attack, it would probably kill me for real.

The room is silent except for my suitors having a hushed conversation with each other to pass the time. Femi, Abioye, and Imanu continue asking Zuberi about the attack and as he responds with answers as detailed as they could be, that gets me reminiscing to what I remember seeing out there. I think back to how the attack started and the combat moves used against me; the intruders were in groups for the most part and seemed to know the blueprint of the castle to use it to their advantage. If I think back to my history classes and remember the different types of warfare, this classifies as a guerrilla attack.

And who better to perform a guerilla attack than the Gorilla himself? The uniforms and weapons were different, but their strategy remains unchanged.

My eyes immediately dart towards Chike, who still stands in the corner he never left. It suddenly makes sense as to why he was so calm and relaxed about the attack once we were in the safe room. He _knew_ this would happen and that he would survive it. If he planned to have my parents killed along with the other suitors during the attack, that would mean that I would inherit the throne and wound up marrying Chike by default. Then once our tribes were united, there is no doubt that he would eliminate me - possibly by having these injuries or my grief kill me if he is not going to pull the trigger himself. With him on the throne, the Panther tribe will be gone and Wakanda will be ruled under the Gorillas.

Zuberi sees my eyes as he further describes the attack and slows his speech down. He was in military classes so he knows what I am trying to tell him. He catches on and immediately runs over to Chike. He picks him up by the collar of his shirt and throws him on the floor. Chike yells at him, not knowing (or pretending not to know) what is happening.

 _Your suitors are not allowed to sabotage each other in any way..._

That rule in particular repeats and echoes in my mind because what Chike did was way more than just sabotage the other suitors. He threatened the lives of everyone else who matter the most to me: my parents, my castle staff, my people, and myself.

Zuberi is currently dealing with him but I know it has to me there.

I feel rage build up in my system, numbing my pain. Strength builds up in my body and I use it to push myself up and off the table I am lying on. I throw my legs over the edge and stand firmly on the ground. I stumble a bit but that does not stop me from staring right into the eyes of that traitor. I walk up to Chike and lower my head closer to his.

"You caused this attack and brought a burden to my kingdom," I tell him. "You almost caused the deaths of everyone I love but even if I was the only one to barely survive, I would have _dared_ you to strike at me."

"Why so?" Chike asks menacingly. "Why bother risking your life after theirs ceases to exist?"

"Grief is the strongest motivator of all. If you killed everyone I loved, I could and definitely would fight you till my last breath because I would have nothing left to lose. And that does not scare you?"

I tilt my head a little as Chike shakes his head, admirably, as if that does not pose a threat to him or his tribe. I can feel my strength finally returning, even though it is just for the brink of the moment.

"From this point forward," I continue, "you are banished from my kingdom. If you dare do one more act of treason - even the slightest - while exiting my land, I will personally return you to your tribe one limb at a time."

Chike simply scoffs. "Be warned, Panther, the Gorilla tribe will never stop taking the throne from you."

I make sure Chike is looking straight into my eyes. The Gorilla tribe has tried numerous times to take the throne of Wakanda and they have committed so much of their time and money improving their resources to do so. Although, I do give them credit for their outstanding efforts where it is due. I did mention a new military approach for Wakanda for Chike to hear and I gave him a basic tour of the castle. However, there is a very obvious reason as to why the Panthers have the throne and not the Gorillas. That is why I am making sure Chike is looking right into my eyes: to show him that even though I am wounded and look as if I do not stand a chance against him, I am still standing and have much more power in my stitches than he or his tribe will ever have.

Chike sits back, waiting for my response to his verbal threat and this time, I scoff with a little smile.

"Duly noted."

* * *

 **I learned that "duly noted" is royalty for "fuck you" so there's another reason why Iqadi slays.**

 **Also, that whole guerilla/Gorilla thing was a PURE coincidence. I wrote this firs but when I learned about the types of warfare in history class, I had to write it in.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- what will happen to the other suitors?**


	12. The First Time

**You know what guys? 2017 is going to be amazing. (I say with the pending fear that it'll actually be trash).**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The First Time

The attack I just experienced, surprisingly, was not the worse I have been through. The worst that I have seen happened when I was only thirteen-years-old. I was only a teenager with not nearly enough training in combat.

I was outside the palace when the attack happened. There was no time for me to run inside because I was already cornered moments after I was aware of what was happening. I did not know what to do so I began panicking. That was the most scared I ever remember being. I screamed for help as loud as I could. The attackers who cornered me laughed at the fear and helplessness I had as a little girl. During my screams, I noticed the sky getting darker with storm clouds. Thinking it was my mother saving me, the attackers pointed their weapons to shoot me. I crouched down, holding my hands up in defense, and lightning bolts fired at them - but it was not my mother firing those shots, it was me. I could not believe what was happening to me and I was told that I blacked out after.

That was the first time I experienced my mutation. And at the time, I did not want it.

It gave me headaches, it was complicated, it was hard to tolerate, it reacted with my mood and emotions - basically, it made me miserable. I wanted it to go away but it was not a visiting guest who could just leave when evicted. Even something as minute as my nightmares would result in a thunderstorm.

My mother, who I inherited the mutation from, explained to me how her mutation saved her from death, saved my father, and most important, it ended up saving my life.

Without it, I would have never been born.

-o-

After the attack and the banishment of the Gorilla, my suitors and I were taken to our rooms. I had to be carried there and after I was changed into comfortable linens and put into bed, I did not get up for a long time. A nurse would come in from time to time, informing me on what there is to know and nourishing me.

Every time I would shut my eyes to sleep, I would wake up either minutes to hours later because of nightmares or the pain seeping back in. I completely lost track of time while in bed.

When my parents eventually came in, I broke down into tears, putting a fist into my mouth in order to muffle the sound of my crying. My mother immediately rushes over to my bedside and kneels beside me, trying her best not to break down but fails.

"Oh, my darling..." Mother says, holding my head as gently as she could.

I take her hand and hold it tightly as I continue crying into it. My father stands behind my mom, looking down, not knowing how to react to his two women in such emotional distress. He finally says something when my teary eyes meet his.

"Are you in any pain?" He asks me. "Should I call for the nurse?"

I shake my head. "I am just grateful you are alive."

I hold out my hand for him and he takes it. He holds my one hand with both of his and brings it close to his heart, rubbing its coldness away with his warmth. My mother looks up at him as he kneels down beside her.

"I am more grateful that _you_ are alive," he tells me. "If you died, I do not - "

My father stops himself from a cry in his throat. He cannot bring himself to finish such a sentence. I cry a bit more, out of joy this time. My father leans forwards and gently kisses my forehead.

-o-

Days after, I am finally well enough to exit my room. I walk down into the dining hall where I see my parents eating a meal with my suitors in silence. I take one step into the room before all eyes turn to me. Chairs back for politeness due to my presence but I allow them to remain seated by a small hand gesture. I have something extremely important to tell my suitors and this could change everything depending on how it results.

"The rules state that a suitor may not leave in his own accord but be dismissed by me," I start solemnly, "because of recent events and how close your lives were to death from someone you thought was like you, I am giving you all permission to leave, should you want to."

All of my suitors glance at each other with undistinguishable expressions on their faces. My parents are the same. Femi slowly rises from his seat, clearing his throat.

"On behalf of myself and the other suitors," he starts, "we have come to the conclusion that the attack and betrayal of the Gorilla tribe was cowardly but it would be even more cowardly for any of us to leave because of that. The point of a leader is being able to protect Wakanda and being ready to challenge what will come in the future. Iqadi, you and your parents were willing to sacrifice your lives for us - or anyone. We owe it to all of you to stay till you dismiss us."

I am truly lost for words. I look at my other suitors who nod in agreement with the words of Femi. My parents are beaming with pride and I smile in gratitude. This is why my suitors were so great. I thought I was going to have to suffer through a painful meal with only my parents and their absence, unable to talk. Now, I am silent because I am much too amazed.

They opened up. They are willing to stay.

They are remarkable.

* * *

 **That second part really got me emotional.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- they're taking a little trip to the jungle.**


	13. The Jungles

**After all the seriousness this story has been in so far, it's time for a fun chapter. Am I right?**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Jungles

"Princess!" I hear someone call from down the hallway.

I head over and see my remaining suitors, all of them. Femi is is one who called me. As I approach them, they bow for me in sync.

"Hello," I greet them casually.

"Your Highness," Abioye begins formally. "We have a proposal for you - not marriage wise, seeing that is your task, but our idea may be a little out-of-line. We were thinking that choosing a suitor is very challenging for you."

"Especially since we are all tremendous," Femi adds with a smirk.

I chuckle. "You have no idea."

"We thought of an idea," Imanu says. "Since you have your own duties to finish and still us to manage, we have thought of a way to lighten your workload."

"How so?" I question, slightly intrigued by the idea.

"We were thinking of an activity for the six of us," Zuberi continues. "Nothing too straining but relaxing and amusing."

"Brilliant!" I exclaim. "How perfect! Any ideas?"

None of them answer. It is quite ironic how they propose the idea of an outing without actually _planning_ the outing. I am certainly not going to be the one to plan it since I do not know how nor what to do. I grin at all of them.

"I am going to change into garments much more comfortable," I say, walking past then towards my room. "You better have a proposal by the time I return."

-o-

"How about this?" My maid says, offering a short dress and a pair of sandals.

I shake my head. That is the sixth or maybe seventh outfit she offered. I sigh, dismissing her. She bows her head and scurries out of my door. I rise from my bed and push all of my clothes across my closet.

I do not know what to wear since I do not know what the agenda will be. I think back to how my suitors were dressed since I highly doubt they are going to change. They were casual. My casual clothes, if anything, are nowhere near their casual clothing.

My only other options are my training uniform or the civvies I would wear when visiting America. I ignore the former and pull out the latter. Should I actually wear this? Seeing no other choices, I pull them out.

-o-

I skip down the stairs, approaching my suitors wearing my American clothes. All of them are speechless and I do not know if that is because of my outfit or how I look in it. I open my mouth to say something to them but cannot think of anything to say. Suddenly they come to and bow at my presence.

"You are not wearing a dress..." Abioye mutters.

I understand their confusion. All they have seen me wear are dresses.

"These are called jeans," I explain, pinching on the deep blue pant fabric on my leg. "They are made out of denim and cotton. I would wear them when I would visit America. Oh! And they have pockets!"

I put my hands in my back pockets and quickly spin around in glee. I suddenly feel like an excited child wearing these clothes.

"You should wear them more often, Princess," Jaheem says.

"Can you fight in them?" Zuberi questions.

I smile a little. "I can fight in anything."

I stretch my leg in the air into a high kick. I hold it for a second to prove my point to them. When I am back on my two feet, I suddenly remember the main focus of the day.

"So, where are we headed?" I ask.

"We were thinking of a walk through the jungles," Femi says.

I light up a little. "Fascinating! Lead the way."

-o-

Wakanda is a nation surrounded by water on all borders. If one were to enter Wakanda, they would be welcomed with jungles that are subtly yet heavily guarded. It consists of a concoction of various plants and wildlife, all combined to be a perfect addition to the defense system. Any threat that is unfamiliar with the jungles will spend days as a hopeless wanderer before inflicting any danger upon us, possibly meeting death before catching even the slightest glimpse of Wakanda. If they were lucky to make their way through the labyrinth, they would see our different tribes before meeting the kingdom and Panther tribe in the center, along with the vibranium mines.

I am familiar with the jungles up to the point where even if we do get lost, I will be able to find our way back. However, it is interesting to take a break from leading. For once, I am the one following and seeing they jungles as just a set of trees and nothing more. Even though all the trees are the same, they seem brand new at the same time.

"As a child," Imanu starts, "my younger sister and I would play in these jungles and even swing on the branches."

I laugh a little as my suitors begin to swing on the branches that surround us. I look up at them in awe for the happiness that spreads across their faces.

"Princess, join us!" They all encourage.

"On one condition," I say. "I have an order and all of you _must_ obey it."

For some reason, my suitors leap from their branches and onto the ground. They brush themselves off, making them look the least bit presentable as they could.

Oh my, they think I am about to give a serious order. I might as well play to that part.

"From this moment on," I start, "you must all address me as Iqadi; not Princess, Princess Iqadi or Your Majesty. Just Iqadi. The same goes for bowing. No more of that."

My suitors are in shock. I nod my head, telling them that I am serious. One of them will be my husband and I do not want my husband to be formal towards me my whole life. They all sigh in relief as I proceed to jump off the ground and swing from the branches.

We are all adults acting like children. In fact, I am the heiress to the throne of Wakanda and here I am, covered in dirt and swinging on trees. Who knew this group adventure would be so much fun? The boys dissolve into stories and comments, the end of every sentence sparking a new memory from someone else, sometimes even myself. Our conversation grows louder, the laughter so lovely and hearty; that it made me realize something.

I always grew up in a routine: being trained in what to do and how to execute it properly. Now, I am frolicking in the jungle with five boys who were once a third of what there was in the beginning. One of them will be my husband and my prince but I am hoping the other four will remain as close friends.

* * *

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Time for glamor!**


	14. The Tiara

**It wouldn't be a royal story without a ball of some sorts. This was very necessary.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Tiara

Our palace is hosting a ball tonight in order for me to meet the families of my suitors and for them to meet me along with my parents. This was also a chance to see how my suitors would handle an event like a gala, especially since my future prince and I would be the ones hosting it. It would be our duty to entertain our guests and make sure they do not get bored.

I survey the room. All my suitors are easy to spot since they all wear the same crisp black bunamas which were embroidered with purple details on the collar and sides. (They all dressed the same so the guests can spot them easier in case they wanted to strike a conversation with them. My dress also matches). They look as handsome as ever. I have been subtly observing them the whole night, adding more to the information I have already obtained about them; even when I met their families.

-o-

Femi had graciously entertained most of our visiting guests with his glowing smile and matching personality. He did grow up around our advisors and is favored by them. Of course he would know how to behave properly around them. He was an only child so I only met his parents, who were just as charismatic and charming as him.

Jaheem spoke to the guests about his travels since they wanted to know more about the world outside of Wakanda. Just like our moment together, he spoke with a sparkle in his eyes and voice which only made me smile. Sadly, his parents were overseas and could not make it to the ball but he told his guests that he will see the rest of the world one day. That gives me an idea that I would have to think about for longer.

Abioye was the suitor most of the guests have been approaching. They asked constant questions about the attack the Gorilla tribe posed since he is from the Tiger tribe. Some were suspicious but Abioye gave them reason for them to discard that. He handled it perfectly and spoke greatly about his tribe along with mine. His parents embraced me unlike the others and ensured to keep the peace between the other Wakandian tribes.

Zuberi shook hands with so many guests. He showed off this radiant energy that lasted the whole evening. He was the youngest of three brothers who were also as strong and courageous like him and in our military. I even shook their hands to catch a glimpse of their strength and my, were they strong. I was lucky my arms did not snap off like twigs.

Lastly was Imanu. I have not met his family yet but I have watched him interact with others. He was the most reserved but is doing his best with conversations. Many guests liked talking about vibranium and how a young man like him knows so much about it. He does not lie nor does he reveal everything in one breath. He tells them what he can and I love that. I admire his improvement which he always seems to be showing.

-o-

I walk across the ballroom in order to meet the family of Imanu and suddenly stop in my tracks when a little girl zips by my feet and causes my skirt to billow. I suddenly stop and take a sharp breath, a hand at my accelerated heart and the other fixing my skirt.

"Kili!" I hear Imanu exclaim in a calm manner. He playfully grabs his little sister towards him and she laughs happily. His eyes meet mine and he stands up straight. "I apologize, Iqadi."

"All is forgiven," I reply, looking down at the little girl. She cannot be more than six or seven-years-old. My eyes meet Imanu once again. "Is this your sister?"

I already know she is. I only asked out of politeness. They have a slight resemblance but their close bond gives everything away. I remember Imanu mentioning he had a sister he would play in the jungle with, swinging on branches and such. With the large age gap and his busy work in the labor, it amazes me how he still has time for his sister with such a physical activity that playing in the jungle has on the body. I find my accelerated heart slowing down and getting warmer.

"She is," Imanu responds with a bright and proud smile on his face. "Kili, meet Princess Iqadi."

The little girl, Kili, looks up at me with an expression of wonder mused with admiration and fear. I know that look. When I was her age and forced to attend these balls, I would have that face. It would be intimidating to be small in a room of big powers, especially when I had nothing to say since I had no one to talk to nor had any understanding of anything. In those situations, I would always be a the hip of my mother as if I was still attached to her umbilical cord, looking around and wishing for the night to be over. My father would have always encouraged me to speak but I would have just stared back up in silence.

I smile lightly at Kili to make her fear go away as I kneel down to be at her height.

"Thank you for coming," I say to her. I lean in closer to whisper, but just loud enough for Imanu to hear. "Can you hold something for me?"

Kili nods her head fast. Her fear turns into excitement which makes me smile bigger. I remove the diamond tiara from my head and gently put it on hers. Her eyes glimmer brighter than any of the diamonds on that accessory. She quickly thanks me before breaking free from Imanu and running off to show off to her parents. I stand up and my eyes meet a shocked Imanu.

"Keep it," I tell him about the tiara. "Or better yet, sell it. I remember you telling me that you were ten when you got pulled out of school and into the mines because of the price of education. I assume Kili is almost at that age and I do not her to go through the same thing as you. Use the money for her education and since it'll be more than enough, share it amongst your neighbors, family, and friends; or better yet, you could go back to school and learn more. I can send Kili another tiara to make up for it."

" _Two_ tiaras?" Imanu questions. That one question took all his breath away. "No, Iqadi, I cannot accept that. I _refuse_ to accept that. It is too much."

I laugh a little. "Imanu, I have one head and one thousand tiaras. That is the definition of _too much_."

I look back up at Imanu who struggles to find something to say. I raise an eyebrow, waiting for his rebuttal and he says nothing. He only looks at me in a way that I have never seen him look at me before: with feelings.

"What?" I ask him. "What is it?"

"What?" He asks back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I smile a little.

He blushes, pulling at his collar. "Do you not get whatever look you speak of from anyone else?"

I hope I am not blushing in return. "From you, it means something else."

"You and I seem to have a different definition on some words so what did my expression mean to you?"

Now he raises an eyebrow at me. I do the same in return, again, and take a step closer. Our faces are now inches apart and I can feel his playful yet a tad nervous smile on his face slowly make its way onto mine.

"I guess we will find out one day, will we not?"

* * *

 **So this chapter is kind of important but won't be mentioned why until _Project: New Generation_...**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Are you ready to face The Black Panther?**


	15. The Warrior

**First off, you have no idea how happy it makes me that there are people out there who like _The Avengers_ and _The Selection_. Just a reminder that this story is sort of a combination of the two. **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Warrior

As I have mentioned before, the Black Panther is a hereditary title but even the outstanding heir must prove himself (or herself) worthy enough to earn such a title. I am in the midst of completing the arduous tasks needed to be qualified for the throne. By default, I become the next Black Panther; but just so everyone in Wakanda gets a fair chance, once a year, there is a specified day where any Wakandian of any tribe can challenge the king for the throne in a fight to the deaths.

On that day, my father has to fight through over fifty challengers. He manages to win them all but it is still a gruelling event for not only him, but for my mother and I. Our hearts are elevated with the idea that if Father were to make even the slightest mistake and be defeated, our whole lives change, especially if the victor was not a Panther. My father prefers for me to watch and learn but my mother sends me to America if she gets the chance to on that day - although her and my father argue and I end up staying. She does not like watching it either and does so from the balcony and I at her hip.

That day is not today though. Today serves a different purpose.

My parents have been training my suitors ever since they arrived (especially my father). Father believes that the King of Wakanda must be a tough warrior like himself and all the Black Panthers before him. That is the kind of suitor whom my father wants me to choose. I can obviously tell who he wants to succeed him by my side.

Today is the day my father will challenge each of my suitors in a fight to see who may or may mot be worthy for the throne. I, personally, do not believe any of them will stand a chance against my father.

Except maybe myself but today is not my day to reign.

-o-

"I volunteer," Zuberi offers.

None of my suitors want to fight my father for obvious reasons but someone had to go first before my father called them by name. This staged fight is only sparring, well, I hope it is. During the real event, the fights are unpredictable.

I stand beside my mother and the other suitors. I can feel their nerves like a breeze on my skin. Small bumps form on my arms so I cross them across my chest. Am I actually nervous for them?

Zuberi faces my father, who wears the symbolic Black Panther uniform. Even though I cannot see his eyes underneath the mask, his head position alone tells me he is looking at Zuberi like a predator to his prey. Zuberi does his best to fight and lasts a slim second longer than I estimated.

"Next," Father calls, stretching his arms out even though the first spar was literally nothing for him.

I glance at the other suitors who, out of fear, are encouraging each other to go. When my father clears his throat, Femi runs over unwillingly. He does not last so long and neither do Jaheem or Abioye.

My shoulders suddenly feel light. This day was surprisingly short. Oh, that means we can go to lunch earlier than scheduled.

All our eyes turn to Imanu who is the last to face my father. Imanu does not move a single inch. My father calls on him repeatedly, the suitors and my mother do the same, but I remain silent in order to observe him. He is petrified, I can tell by how wide his eyes are and how frozen his body is.

That is because my father is The Black Panther who is basically the god of the land. He is the greatest and most powerful warrior who is supposed to undefeated in order to protect the land he vowed his life to do. Nothing gets past him.

Imanu knows that and I am not saying that the other suitors do not, but it is what Imanu said with the most confidence that I have ever seen him with that changes the atmosphere we were all standing in.

"I refuse to fight," Imanu states.

Tensions rise in the silence. Nobody says a word.

My father takes off the Black Panther mask and stares right at Imanu with a stern expression. Imanu looks back, not losing eye contact with my father. He swallows and takes a breath before bowing his head and dismissing himself.

I cannot believe that just happened.

Mother quickly leaves my side and escorts the other suitors with her.

That leaves me alone with my father.

-o-

I have not moved one step. My father walks over to me, his eyes never leaving mine. I open my mouth to say something but I am still lost for words due to recent events. I am impressed by it and even smile a little at the small act of rebellion but the sharp breath of my father makes my face neutral once again.

"Iqadi," Father starts, "please comment on what you just witnessed."

"I shall be honest," I reply.

"You know better not to lie."

For a moment, I thought he was joking but even I know better. I hoped he was.

I take a breath. "I believe Sir Imanu was wise not to fight."

"Wise?" Father repeats, not believing what he just heard. "You _believe_ he was wise to walk away from a fight?"

"I believe he was wise not to wage in a fight he knew he would not win. That is an excellent strategy, if you were to welcome me which you just did. Father, I understand you want me to choose a warrior but _I_ will be The Black Panther, not my prince. I will be the one who will engage in combat to defend Wakanda and my prince can help me in whatever way he excels in."

Father looks at me and I wait for his response. When he has nothing to say, I curtsy to him and dismiss myself.

* * *

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Iqadi goes to seek advice.**


	16. The Hardship

**So here you will be getting a glimpse of how Iqadi's parents met but from Ororo's** **perspective.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Hardship

I approach the bedroom of my parents and knock confidently on the door. When my hands lower, I feel them become clammy so I take a soothing breath and wipe my hands on my dress. When there is no response from the other side, I slowly open the door and take a little peek before welcome myself in. I take a few steps inside and see my mother standing on the balcony, gazing out at the country. She turns around and faces me with delight.

"Ah, Iqadi," my mother says with her usual pearly smile, "beautiful day, is it not? Many predicted rain but I think an overcast will be fine as of right now."

I do not respond. The expression of my mother drops and fills with concern. She opens her arms for me and I find myself falling into them. She wraps her arms around me and rests her hands on top of my head. I feel tears in my eyes so I look up at the cloudy sky to prevent them from falling out.

"This is all so much," I say softly to my mother.

"Talk to your father," my mother replies.

I scoff. "Even he does not understand what it is like to have a selection of suitors. I cannot talk to him. Why would I? He wants me to pick someone who is perfect in every way possible but balances my flaws and is a perfect warrior - I am so conflicted."

"Iqadi, your father is the king. He only wants what he believes to be best country, most important, he is your father. He only wants what is best for you."

"I do not think he knows the difference."

I cross my arms. Then I realize that I do not know the difference either.

"Your suitor is not just your suitor," my mother tells me. "He will be your prince as well as the prince of Wakanda. He will also be the successor of your father and his son-in-law. The point of views are somehow one-in-the-same."

"Easy for you to say," I reply. "You did not have to make a choice. You did not have people to please."

My mother takes the sharpest breath I have ever heard. I break free from her arms and look into her eyes, her delighted and concerned expression has turned into anger. I feel shivers crawl up and down my spine.

"Do not dare to tell me that all this has been easy for me because it was not," my mother pierces into my mind. "It might have been easy in the way that I was his only choice but I had more pressure on my shoulders than him. Your father was the only one who accepted and loved me at first. Wakanda did not favor the idea of a mutant on the throne nor having their future rulers with that genetic pattern. I had to impress everyone all while being the perfect lady, wife, and queen all at once. It was hard for a long time and there were times I wanted to leave. You father, crestfallen, had granted me that wish. Oh, but I loved him so much and could not bear to let him lose more than what he already had so I chose to stay. I was determined to prove my worth to everyone, especially myself."

I stand back and look down. After all the stories of my parents before I was born, I never looked at the perspective of my mother that way. I always thought she was loved because like my father, I found nothing to hate in her. Obviously, others thought differently. And to think I actually complained to her.

"I apologize, Mother," I say with all the love in my heart. "I was not thinking when I said that."

She smiles a little. "You are like your father, Iqadi. You want to please everyone which is making this process much more complicated than it really is."

"I just do not know what to do."

My mother sighs. "When I first met your father, I was nobody. I tremoved through Africa with no food, water, money nor direction. I was dirty and unaccepted; with no alliances - nothing worthy of making me a queen...yet here I am."

I stare, unsure of her point.

"Iqadi," she says, "One can transform from an untidy, inexperienced person into into a well-groomed, professional if one is patient, kind, and fair. I promise to support and love your choice, no matter who he is. Even if the one you choose is not well-liked or invaluable to others, I will always listen and respect the reasons for your choice. Every man will come with his merits and demerits. Some people will choose to focus on the worst in others or the best. Your father and I will always be here for you and your suitor, whoever he may be."

I smile, now understanding. My mother stands up straight.

"Speaking about your prince..." My mother teases with a bright, cheeky, and playful smile on her face. "Any idea who you will choose?"

"I am not so sure," I reply. "The ones left are truly remarkable. I do no know who the right choice is but I think my eyes are looking at some more than others. I just want to do what is right for everyone."

"Including yourself?"

I do not answer.

* * *

 **Okay, so I have been thinking and once this story is done, I will be writing a bonus chapter that will consist of how Iqadi's parents met and the beginning struggle with their reign due to a fallen country and a new queen nobody wanted. It's really am idea I just want to write down and get there.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- More secrets will be revealed...**


	17. The Confession

**So this chapter is important if you have been making your bets on who Iqadi will pick as her prince.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The Confession

My maid informs me that someone is at my door. I give her permission to open it and she dismisses herself quickly when she sees Abioye. I light up a little and get up to approach him.

"Princess..." Abioye says softly to me, fumbling with letters in his hands nervously. I have come to notice that he likes writing letters and is always jittery with them. "Can I speak to you sometime in private about something important?"

I do not respond with words but with a nod. Abioye gives me a small bow with his head before dismissing himself quickly and closing the door behind him. I couldn't help but watch him walk away because something strange is going on.

It has been months since him and my other suitors arrive at my palace. I have given my remaining five the permission to only address me by my name and no more bowing, all of which they have been doing except for Abioye at the moment. He called me by my title, bowed, and asked for time alone with me - all of which is not allowed.

That does not stop me from granting him his wish.

-o-

Later in the day, I knock on the door of Abioye and he opens it instead of his butler. I welcome myself in and when he closes the door behind him, I stand tall as I face him.

"Do you mind if I ask you something first?" I question Abioye. A bit struck by my force, he nods his head. "Is it possible that you have any romantic feelings towards me?"

Abioye stares at me. It feels as if I have been counting the hairs on my head for hours while waiting for a response and I stop myself from crossing my arms and tapping my foot simply to pass the time. I hope he is silent only to avoid sounding eager.

"You are impeccable, Princess Iqadi," Abioye replies, "as you are beautiful and powerful. If you asked me for my hand in marriage, I would accept to help our tribes. But for invalid reasons, I would not be able to go through with a wedding emotionally."

" _Invalid reasons?_ " I repeat, needing an explanation.

He gestures for me to take a seat and I do so on the bench at the foot of his bed. He takes a breath before looking at my eyes.

"I know there are rules," Abioye starts. "My parents gave me the lecture I am sure your parents gave you. I know that a suitor being in a relationship with someone else is treason. Above all, I know that a short and honest life is much greater and more valuable than a long and false one. Princess, my heart has been elsewhere."

One of the rules is that suitors cannot have pre-existing relationships outside the palace or worse, have one _during_ this time with someone who is not me. Considering that Abioye was chosen to be my suitor, his parents (the leaders of the Tiger tribe) must not have known about the relationship so my parents did not either. It was a secret this whole time because he knew that he _had_ to be here for his duty. If I were to eliminate him for that reason, him and his love would receive a strong and serious punishment - possibly death.

"Princess...?" Abioye asks, getting more nervous due to my long silence.

"Iqadi," I state sharply just so he will call me by my name again. "This is serious. Why are you only telling me this now?"

"Because of how close you may be to making your choice. I just want to let you know that I will not be a good option for a life partner sentimental-wise rather than political."

"You are aware of the consequences." That is not a question because I know that he knows.

He takes a breath and looks away. "I do. But please, do not get Edele - my love - involved."

I look up and meet his eyes. Instead of frowning, I smile; brightly. I now understand his letters even though I did not read them. He was writing to the one who has his heart to keep contact with her. He was only nervous due to the fear that being caught comes with. A man this real would have to already been snatched by a wonderful young woman. I can only be happy for him. Inflicting pain and suffering to them is the last thing on my mind since I cannot bear to be the cause of it, let alone be the one to initiate and watch it.

"Abioye," I urge, "what makes you think I could ever punish you?"

"I know the rules and how Chike left," he replies.

"He threatened my life, your life, the lives of the other suitors, my parents, my palace staff, and my people. He was _lucky_ I let him walk out and not be mailed back. I have a different plan for you."

His mouth drops. "Do not punish anyone but me."

I stand up and take a step closer to him. "I am bringing your love here."

"But, Iqadi, I have been honest with you."

"Allow me to finish. You are going to stay here in this palace till the very end. You will be here for my engagement ball, whenever that will happen and I am ordering your love to be present. You two deserve some time together after all this."

Abioye blinks and takes a moment to absorb when I just told him. I am not going to punish him but reward him. He hugs me tightly and it relieves me to know that five choices went down to four because of pleasant reasons.

"I cannot think of a reason to repay you for this," Abioye says as happy as he can.

"Simply obeying me is thanks enough," I reply cheekily.

"I have a question for you now. Are you in love with one of the other suitors or did I break your heart just now?"

I laugh a little. "I am a lot of things, Abioye; confident, hopeful, stressed, scared, and so much more. It would be nice to add _in love_ to that list. Sometimes, I think I know who I am going to pick. How did you know you picked the right one?"

"Your heart beats faster..."

* * *

 **So, Abioye is out! Any guesses as to who her prince will be?**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- another royal task has Iqadi's mind all over the place...**


	18. The Contingency Plan

**The next chapter of this will literally be published in a few hours.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The Contingency Plan

As I mentioned many times before, the heir(ess) to the throne of Wakanda has many tasks to complete. Many thought I was still in the last task of picking a prince and they are not exactly wrong. Those are the people who do not know that I actually have two tasks left. The prince is one and the other publicly unknown one is greatly despised by me.

The Contingency Plan.

A year before I was born, when Wakanda first found out about the alien invasion in New York, the country had to amp up its security protocols. That is a plan all on its own and not The Contingency Plan. The Battle of New York consisted of warriors who stood out from the civilians and military. They were a team of six of extraordinary beings who were different from one another. There were gods, beasts, enhanced humans, superior intellects, and assassins - who only evolved into more as of today.

The Contingency Plan is an attack patter specifically designed to counteract The Avengers should they ever turn on Wakanda. Each Avenger has at least three different backups in case the firsts do not succeed. It was made by my father. He worked against his own resistance so he could finish it. He even needed one against me, my mother, and himself. He did not want to do it but knew deep down that he had a country to protect.

The Contingency Plan is a secret whose contents only my father knows. Of course, my mother knows as well as do I, but we are only aware of its existence. I did not even know about it until my father told me to start working on mine for the next generation.

Around the same time of my birth, The Avengers also got married and had kids of their own. They all live in New York and when I seldom visit America, I spend my free time with them. They are the next generation which means that they are the targets of the next contingency plan. I am the heiress to Wakanda and I cannot do this.

When my father introduced this to me, I declined it immediately. I disagree with the idea of secretly plotting against my friends. I told my father that I would not go through with it but he ordered me to do it so I could no longer refuse.

-o-

"Father," I ask, approaching him in his office.

He holds up a finger, asking for a minute. I nod. He turns around and finishes whatever he is working on. I look down at his desk and tap my nails against it, looking at the endless papers on his desk. It amazes me how my father has the mental, physical, and emotional strength to do all this. Forget what he said about mother balancing him out - they are both perfect individuals who only compliment each other more.

"What is is, my dear?" Father asks.

I look up at him. "It is about The Contingency Plan. I do not want to do it."

He sighs. "Neither did I, darling."

"Father, they are my friends."

"As The Avengers are mine."

I smile a little. "Yes, but this whole concept is radical, do you not think that?"

"Iqadi, you have to consider all the factors at stake here. In the event that our friends turn us for whatever reason, we have to be ready at all costs for it. Even if something possessed our own minds to turn against our people. Any world leader would agree. I bet Thor has one for Asgard. It's either a sacrifice of a few people or a few thousand, which would you pick?"

He looks at me to answer his question and I do not say a word about it. He already knows what my answer will be and it is not fair that he played that card against me.

"I do not think you - "

"Iqadi!" He yells at me.

I stand down and stare at him in shock. Quickly angered, my father slowly simmers down and puts his hands to his temple. My eyes never leave him and he knows that even if he is not looking at me. I take a step closer to him and he stops me.

"My advisors suggested doing The Contingency Plan," he explains, taking a seat at his desk. "Like you, I was against it."

"What changed your mind?" I ask.

"Your mother was pregnant with you," he replies, smiling a little. "We have longed for a child and you were finally on your way. The world was just invaded by aliens and I was going to have a baby."

I laugh a little. I guess himself and all the other Avengers really had their timing intact when it came to producing offspring.

"The world was changing," my father continues, "more threats were coming in from beyond our planet. Sure, we had the meteor that crashed in our land that provided us with vibranium but not all things from space are beneficial. Your mother was so excited to finally have a baby coming and it made me happy just looking at her glow brighter than ever. I needed to make sure that you were protected, no matter what the cost was. It would kill me if anything were to happen to you."

I take a deep breath, trying to balance my emotions. My father looks up at me from his desk and I remain neutral to it all.

"You will understand, Iqadi," he tells me soothingly.

"I do not want to," I reply.

My father looks at me with an unreadable expression in his eyes before dismissing me.

-o-

After that encounter with my father, I never asked him about The Contingency Plan because I knew he would not respond the way I would like him to. Whether his reason for that is because he wanted me to be autonomous in this project or he could not bear to speak about the horrors in his plan; he would not disclose even the _slightest_ detail.

I can respect him for that, I truly can, but this is when I really need him and his support because I have nobody else who can empathize with me.

-o-

After many sleepless nights and playing with the weather to prevent myself from pulling out locks of my hair with my own two hands, I eventually forced myself into completing that dreadful contingency plan. I ran through each strategy using a simulation and cried when they all succeeded, screaming into my pillow so nobody would hear me. The only though that got me through the whole process was that if my father did not have to touch his plans for almost two decades in counting, why would I ever have to think about it? I can only hope the same happens for me.

The moment I finished, that was when a new idea came into my mind. This is _my_ contingency plan. I have the freedom to create whatever I want as long as it works - which it already does. Maybe my contingency plan can have a contingency plan of its own - an antidote if you must.

That is it! I can just hide it somewhere else!

The only issue is that I have no idea where to start with one let alone the rest...

* * *

 **Okay, so The Contingency Plan is also another important point for _Project: New Generation_ but don't worry about it for now.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Iqadi finds someone special to help her with the plan.**


	19. The Revelation

**This is possibly the longest chapter of the story (not counting the bonus one I have planned for the end) and frankly it's possibly my favorite.**

 **Believe it or not, one of the lines in here was from _Oedipus The King_ so s/o to Sophocles!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: The Revelation

I rush through the palace with all the sheets containing my contingency plan in a scattered pile swarmed in my arms. A nearby door I did not see swings open and I stop in my tracks before colliding into it, but the surprise causes me to let go of all my papers. My papers fly all over the place and I struggle to catch them all and the ones I missed land everywhere. I quickly rush to pick them up and so does the person who opened the door.

Oh no...they must not read what is written.

We both stand up at the same time once all the papers are off the ground. I am looking right into the eyes of Imanu. Both of us are speechless and before I can say something, I hear the voice of my father in the distance, coming our way.

Oh no...I do not want to see him right now.

"Get in," I say, quickly pushing Imanu back into the room with me.

I close the door and slice my hand through the air with one hand to tell Imanu to keep silent, which he does and only more papers in my hands fall to the ground. I listen against the door with a racing heart as the voice of my father goes from loud to soft. I sigh with relief and lean against the door. Imanu stares at me and that is when I realize that he is still holding some of my plan.

"I apologize..." I mutter, taking my sheets back from him.

I end up dropping more sheets and now everything is on the floor - including myself because I suddenly break down crying from all this. I look over my shoulder and see Imanu standing above me, looking at the disaster I am currently being.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

"I was going to ask you the same question," he responds.

I take a deep breath. "I am not, that is the problem. You see, I have to create a contingency plan in order to protect Wakanda from future threats targeted towards my friends in America who are the children of The Avengers - I assume you know about them. I have not slept in three days because sometimes the idea of this gave me nightmares."

Imanu takes a step closer to me. "Why do you have to do this?"

"I have no choice if I want to be queen," I pause. "That sounds so selfish so allow me to explain. I do not want to be the queen for ultimate power but for the ability to protect. Sometimes, sacrifices just have to be planned but not made. The damage being done to me by such a task is no simple thing - it is the worse - that is to be called a traitor by my own friends. This whole plan was supposed to be a secret but now look, I am telling you everything."

I look down at my hands to avoid his eyes. I was not supposed to tell anyone about this plan and now I just told him everything because my emotions got the best of me. However, it was refreshing to let it all out on someone who will not dismiss me for saying too much. When I look at Imanu, he is already looking at me and I can see the pity in his eyes as he takes a seat next to me on the floor. I look at the papers on his bedroom floor and do not hesitate to slide over the nearest ones to him. He works in the vibranium mines and I know that in a work environment as vigorous as that, they would need contingency plans of their own in case of any accidents.

"I need your help," I say to him, unsure whether or not that sounded like a statement, plea, or command.

I dab my eyes and wipe my nose with the end of my sleeve. Imanu looks at me for a while longer, debating with himself on whether or not to help me.

"I will do whatever you ask of me," he says, making me smile with joy.

-o-

All of my papers lie across the bedroom floor of Imanu. He suggests that I take a nap to give him time to read through all that I wrote down. I nod my head and he fixes his bed for me. I wake up after what felt like an hour and see him still sifting through papers. His face has more compassion probably because he knows that there are real people behind these equations and not just display decoys. The longer I look at him, the more I see myself in the reflection of his eyes, recognizing that analytical gaze. I see that look all the time in my parents and myself and I love it on him.

Imanu looks over at me and sees that I am awake. I smile lightly as a I get up and join him.

"Are you sure you want _my_ assistance?" Imanu asks skeptically. "You said yourself that this is strictly confidential."

"Do not worry," I say. "You have my full permission to see and tweak this. My own mother does not know the plans my father created."

He does not respond. I see the expression on his face and that is when I realize what I just said. Imanu looks at the ground for a bit, awkwardly.

"That makes me feel important," he says, still looking below.

I smile a little, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You should really stop having doubts in yourself because you are important. You are helping me be a leader - a better one, actually. It takes a thousand little things to make this work."

"I thought it took a thousand tiaras." He chuckles softly.

I remember the ball for the elite that happened a while back and what I told him about the tiara I gave his younger sister. I laugh but stop once I realize that this is the first time in a while that I laughed.

-o-

We spent hours together, discussing everything about my plans to the last detail. We wrote over each other, making corrections and adding more information where it is necessary. His butler comes by with refreshments and we happily indulge ourselves. Never in our lives did we think that work like this, just the concept of it, would be enjoyable - and we told each other that.

"How do you balance your work life and your personal life?" I ask him, remembering how he works in the mines and still has time for his sister.

Imanu shrugs. "It is tiring and straining but I go by the philosophy that I am not doing this for myself."

I look at him, thinking about what he said for a few seconds longer. I never thought that I would admire him as much as I do. He does not work in the mines or play in the jungles for himself but for his family.

The antidotes Imanu helped me create were all successful and I have never been so grateful for him in my life. It was beautiful just to watch him write down what I say and listen to his input. I would no longer call this only my plan because he helped me create a contingency plan _for_ my contingency plan. Nobody else could have helped me the way he did. Nobody else could have written down every variable and equation like he did because even though they were simply symbols and letters, he somehow found a way to make them potent, powerful, and passionate.

We are both lying on our stomachs, organizing the papers back into a neatly ordered pile in front of us. I stretch out my arms and rest my head on them. I am still tired but now I know that I can sleep with no strings attached to worry about. I open my eyes and find him lying on his crossed arms, smiling at me.

"You will make a wonderful queen, Iqadi," Imanu says from the bottom of his heart, "and I will be honored to be your subject."

I do not respond with words but with a hug. He was in the middle of sitting up as I initiated it so we ended up falling back, me lying on his chest as he is on his back. I laugh a little, apologizing, but that is when my mind goes to a different thought.

Imanu is not a warrior but he does know how to save and defend others. He just proved that to me by successfully helping me complete my contingency plan which was supposed to protect my kingdom and now it will also protect my friends; and he sewed stitched on my forehead during the attack so I would not bleed to death. Imanu is intelligent and a strategist. He knew to decline the fight with my father since he knew he would not come close to winning.

We may or may not balance each other but we do compliment one another. I act before I think and he thinks before he acts. I protect with big actions and he does the same with little - _it takes a thousand little things to make this role work._

I find myself smiling unconsciously. I remember that I am currently on top of him and begin to lift myself off, but I keep my arms around him. He continues to stare at me as my hair drapes down and the ends touch his chest. I feel something warm begin to trickle through my veins. Maybe it is my relaxation or because he finally became conscious of me. Actually, that is a mistake because he was always conscious of me, but now, I am fully aware of him. It feels as if every nerve in my body is grasping to every nerve in his and as we lie here, almost hugging, I feel a new bond forming between us.

I lean closer to kiss him but stop. My breathing speeds up and I let my eyes drop. I cannot speak for him but my heart is beating its way out of my chest.

"I should go," I say, getting off him and taking my plans.

"Right," Imanu says, not even realizing how intense we were getting until I started talking.

He helps me up and escorts me to the door. Just as I am about to leave, I stop in the doorway and look at him, hesitant on whether to really leave or not and whether to kiss him or not. I now know for a fact that he will not be leaving anytime soon. Imanu said that he would be honored to be my subject but I do not want him as just another person obeying my laws. I did not want to leave his arms.

This is a revelation. A very important one at that.

I have made my choice.

* * *

 **I'm so, so, very happy.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- her engagement is coming soon...**


	20. The Anticipation

**This is just a little filler of some sorts. I will probably post the next chapter sometime later today (or when I wake up since it's technically 2 AM right now for me) if I have the time.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: The Anticipation

I wake up the next morning with so much positive energy in my body, more than I ever remember having. I powered through my training routine and chose my brightest and happiest dress to wear. I prance through the castle with the biggest smile on my face. I just want to spin around and let the sunshine hit my face.

"Iqadi," My father says as I accidentally almost collide with him.

"Father!" I exclaim, startling him a little since he was not expecting such excitement. "I was looking for you!"

He smiles excitedly. "What could it possibly be, my darling?"

"I have finished all my tasks to be the Queen of Wakanda," I announce to him, "even The Contingency Plan."

Father embraces me and it makes my heart joyous to be in his arms. He is proud of me and I see it in his face as he parts and looks down at me.

"All you have left is your prince," he tells me.

"That is where you are wrong," I reply. I lean in closer to whisper. "I made my choice."

I giggle a little as the expression of my father changes drastically. I did not mean to say anything right this moment but my heart was racing so much from last night and urging to tell at least someone.

-o-

I walk through the hallways of my palace. For the most part, it is silent with the exception of preparations being made for my upcoming engagement ball. The moment I told Father that I picked my prince, he immediately told Mother, and the news spread like wildfire. My whole kingdom and palace staff were excited. My suitors, on the other hand, remained in their rooms. I can understand why. They are all tense and anxious, wondering if I chose them or not. Like my future, theirs will change as well. Even the ones who are not going to be my prince will not return home the same man they left has. Wakanda will view them all differently, with more respect.

With my engagement ball slowly approaching, I hold six envelopes in my hands. Inviting my friends and their parents to come to Wakanda for this celebration enlightens me. It almost makes me forget about the horrible act of betrayal that I, alongside my chosen fiancé (even though he helped me save them), have done.

Does that still make me a bad person - a bad friend?

I shake my head from such thoughts. I cannot bear to think of such a topic anymore. What is done, is done. I can walk free from it all.

I pass by some maids who chatter amongst themselves. When they see me, they curtsy and I smile at them.

"Your mother is looking for you," one maid informs me.

"I shall find her myself," I respond, "thank you."

"It is our pleasure, Princess," the second says.

"Oh!" I exclaim, almost forgetting something. "Could you mail these for me?"

I pass my maids the envelopes in my hands and they leave me. I hear snippets of their conversation as they go their separate way. They debate on who my choice is, arguing pros and cons of each suitor since, like mother said to me before, each suitor comes with them. I smile to myself as it makes my insides warm.

-o-

I find my mother in the office of my father. Before I say a word, she embraces me the same way Father did earlier. I can feel her heart pounding its way out of her chest.

"Oh, my Iqadi..." My mother whispers. "Which one of those lovely suitors will be my new son-in-law?"

"Mother..." I reply heated, as if she said something inappropriate. I can feel my cheeks reddening out of embarrassment. "I cannot tell you."

"Oh, nonsense Iqadi, I am your mother."

"If I tell you then you will tell Father and the whole kingdom will know. We might as well cancel the engagement ball."

My mother laughs a little as she puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at her with glee. I know she is excited, everyone is.

"I have told you many times that you are like your father," she says. "You are always happy even if you do not smile. But look at you, you are glowing. Remember to always be like this with your prince."

"Do not worry, Mother, I plan to live a happy life with a happy prince."

-o-

I walk along the hallway of the palace where the walls are lined with portraits of the past rulers of Wakanda. It amazes me that these pictures survived the attack but I am grateful for such a miracle.

Every single one of these people were my ancestors. Even if one person was someone else, I would not be here since the entire genetic pattern would be different. All of them, strong and powerful, will be in the history books of Wakanda forever.

I stop in front of the framed version of my parents. My mother stands tall and radiant and my father does the same. Both perfect and qualified leaders - both happy. I swear that I have never seen them happier.

All that rests is the blank space on the wall meant for my portrait. I step closer to it, gazing at the emptiness. My head tilts at the curiosity that goes into that one portrait. How will we pose? Would we look into the open or at each other?

Something distracts me. I turn around and see my future prince at the end at the hall, even though he does not know that. We both stare at each other, not sharing or exchanging any words. Only I know that everything between us will get better in the near future.

"Hello, Princess," he finally says.

Formality only means nervousness and frankly, I cannot blame him. He knows that I have chosen a suitor but littler does he know that I chose him.

"Hello..." I reply.

The words 'My Prince' only on the tip of my tongue.

* * *

 **I am in such a fluffy mood right now, you have no idea.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- the engagement ball is coming up!**


	21. The One

**Get it? Chapter Twenty-One is called _The One_? Haha, I'm not funny at all.**

 **Anyways, here's a quick note on The Avengers' kids who will make a small cameo in this chapter:  
** **Angela and Xavier - twins of Captain America  
** **Apollo - son of Thor  
** **Britney - daughter of Loki  
** **Daniel - son of The Hulk  
** **Emily - daughter of Iron Man  
** **James - son of Ant-Man and The Wasp  
** **Merida - daughter of Black Widow and Hawkeye**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: The One

I have never been so nervous in my life.

The ballroom is packed with visiting guests who are all wondering the same thing: which one of those five lovely gentlemen in the matching bunamas will be the new prince of Wakanda? The suitors, on-the-other-hand, are probably wondering if they are the choice or not. Whoever they may be, they are all thinking of the same idea.

My legs are shaking and my heart is racing. I spin around and see my suitors making conversation with various people, my parents are talking to The Avengers who have come all this way for this occasion with their children - my friends. I immediately approach a waiter who holds a tray of wine glasses and take one. I know this is not ladylike (especially tonight of all nights) but I drink the whole glass in one go in order to relax.

"Now that's how you start a party!"

"Bottoms up, Princess!"

"There's our beautiful fiancée/bride-to-be!"

I almost dropped my glass.

Voice that shock me in a good way. Voices I have no heard in a while. Voices that make me happy. I turn around and light up when I see all my friends from America. They embrace me all at once and it makes me feel like a normal teenage girl. I do not have to worry about their safety because I have a way to save them all if worse comes to worse. Even though I hug Emily first and tell them all about my joy, the pre-existing guilt that came with the contingency plan causes me to start crying.

"Those better be tears of joy," Angela says, rubbing my arm to comfort me.

"I really hope they are," I respond.

"I think we all need some drinks," Britney says, calling over a waiter.

-o-

Most of the girls are in relationships of their own. All of them very different but to think that three-quarters of them have been in love for longer than I have yet I will be the first to wed.

"Your suitors are so cute!" Angela exclaims.

"Mind if I snag one when Xavier bores me?" Britney questions playfully. I note how she seems definite that Xavier will bore her one day soon.

"Which one are you going to marry?" Emily asks me.

Note: I said _most_ of them were in relationships and happily in love. There is one who is single and completely fine with that.

"Do you think your father will let me bring some Wakandian booze home?" Merida asks.

I laugh a little. "Thank you. No. You will find out soon. And ask my father."

-o-

Meanwhile, the boys of the group decide to dance with me...at once. It is a five-way dance that ended up being more fun and coordinated than I thought it would be when they proposed the idea.

"Are you going to be Queen of Wakanda anytime soon?" Apollo asks me. He will one day succeed his father for the throne of Asgard.

I smirk. "I do not think so..."

"You should, your Highness," James compliments greatly, "or is it your Majesty? I don't know the difference."

"Majesty is the highest rank whereas Highness is given to any other member of the royal family," Daniel tells him.

James smiles brightly since he was correct the first time. I have a feeling that people who are ignorant of that fact have called me by 'Highness' before but I did not bother to correct them.

"Why do you know that?" Xavier asks Daniel.

Daniel shrugs. He is just a book of facts which is wonderful.

-o-

After all the fun, it is finally time for the main point of the ball. I walk nervously to the front where my suitors all stand in a line, close to each other. In a way, they are all being supportive of one another. My parents stand nearby; my mother close to tears and my father holding her close. My friends have congregated with their parents, all excited.

All eyes are now on me. This is my moment.

"Thank you all for coming this evening," I announce to everyone. "Tonight not only changes my life but all of yours as well. For I not only find a husband but you will all have a new future leader of Wakanda. Throughout the time that these suitors have been under my responsibility, they have learned and experienced so much. Being here has put their lives in the way of harm but that only made them, and myself, stronger. All of them are wonderful gentlemen who will bloom into something greater. I can only thank all of them, truly, from the bottom of my heart."

I look at my suitors and they all bow their heads, hiding the sad smiles on their faces. I feel tears form in my eyes and take a deep breath before the big question.

"Imanu..." I say, looking right at him. "Imanu Luyano, will you marry me?"

Everyone is silent. Imanu stares at me with no expression. Femi has to nudge him and I watch him realize what is happening. He clears his throat.

"Marry you?" Imanu questions.

"Yes," I smile lightly. "I am choosing you."

Imanu steps back, grinning, but there is something in his expression I do not understand. With all eyes now on him, he looks doubtful, scared, disbelieving all in himself. Once his eyes meet mine, he remembers everything I ever told him about the lack of confidence he has in himself - but all of that disappears. He is now in shock, a good kind. I gesture for him to come beside me and he follows. He takes my hand and we stare at each other in smiles.

"I need you to answer," I whisper to him so nobody else hears. "Will you marry me?"

"Right..." He replies awkwardly, taking a breath. "I would be honored to."

He embraces me tightly as everyone in the ballroom applauds, cheers, and bows for us.

-o-

As my mother begins doting Imanu, I find the smile on my face finding a permanent residence there. My friends congratulate me, their parents as well, but they disperse when they see my father. I look up at him and see him smiling at me for once. He pulls me to the side and hugs me tightly.

"You are growing up, my darling," Father whispers to me.

I bite down on my lip. "I know." I sigh. "Are you mad?"

"Growing up is inevitable. I cannot be mad at that." He tilts my chin upwards to look at him. "I know you speak of your choice and I am not disappointed at all."

"You are not?" I could have sworn that he would have been.

"Imanu would not have been my first choice but I trust you and your heart. Besides, you are the one marrying him, not me."

I laugh a little in spite of myself. Oh, Father...if only he knew...

"I was going to ask if you made your choice in such a haste," Father continues, "but then I knew it would have been hypocritical of me to ask such a thing considering how fast I fell in love with your mother."

With that, I find myself hugging my father tighter than ever.

* * *

 **Just in case you want to read the chapter from a different set of eyes:**

 **Emily's Counterpart ( _The Story of Emily Stark_ ) - Chapter 264 (The Princess's Choice)  
** **Britney's Counterpart ( _The Enigma of Loki's Daughter_ ) - Chapter 238 (The Princess's Choice)**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- the future of the other suitors will be revealed**


	22. The Thanks

**So yay! Iqadi is now engaged to Imanu and the funny thing is that I wrote the character of Imanu before this story. I didn't even plan for this to be a story. It was just going to be a small OS or a small novella in** ** _Project: New Generation_** **but now it's a 20-plus chapter story and I'm glad I wrote it.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Thanks

I owe the other suitors so much. Even though I have not picked them as my prince, they have been a major influence in my life and I would like to think that I was one for them as well. They were not the only ones who grew into new people in the palace. I became a better woman and princess all because of them.

"Zuberi," I call over. When he approaches me, I am glad to see not a hint of sadness in his face. "I would love to thank you for your time and most important, for risking your life to save mine during the attack."

He smiles a little, proudly. "You need to thank your father for that. I was actually going to thank you for not choosing me to be your prince."

I tilt my head a little, confused and unsure of what I just heard. Should I be offended?

"I want to spend my life fighting," he explains. "I would love to die a heroic death. It would be a shame and a tragedy if I were to die knowing that I left behind a family and my loved one, especially if it was you and you ended up ruling a country on your own. King T'Challa is a wonderful and courageous man for being able to live that kind of life and he raised the perfect daughter to succeed him when the time comes."

I smile with a grateful heart and go in for a hug.

-o-

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" I ask Jaheem.

Casually, Jaheem shrugs. I am shocked he did not wonder why I asked that question in the first place. I look at him with the biggest grin on my face. He sees my grin but does not fully understand why I have one. A part of him is concerned for what may follow but he does not say anything.

"What is it?" He asks skeptically.

"Tomorrow, you are leaving Wakanda," I tell him. For a moment, he looks frightened. "Hold on, allow me to finish. If I were to choose you to be my prince, you will be forced to stay here and fulfill the duties that come with the title. I know you want to see the world and it is not the same to look at places from a book than it is to see them with your own eyes. I am giving you the freedom to travel wherever you want in the world and not be bound here. Go exploring and learning more as you go."

The fear on his face suddenly turns to joy as Jaheem reaches over to hug me. I smile brightly. I knew he would love a gift like this.

"Oh, Iqadi..." Jaheem mutters. "I have no idea how to thank you for all this."

"Do not be ridiculous," I reply, "this is how I am thanking you. Maybe you could send me a postcard from your travels."

He smiles. "I will be back for your wedding."

-o-

"Can you do me a favor, Iqadi?" Femi asks me.

"Anything," I reply. "What do you need?"

Femi is about to answer but when he opens his mouth, he smiles and laughs a little. I do not know what favor he will request but his laughter only wants me to demand it out of him. He holds up his pointer finger, asking for a minute before regaining his composure to finally ask for his favor.

"When and _if_ you and Imanu have a big family, name one of your children after me," he says.

I was not expecting that kind of favor at all. I look at him just to make sure I heard that right. Femi nods his head which verifies his statement as the favor he wants. I am smiling brightly.

"My name works for both boys and girls," he adds.

I smirk. "I will think it over but I cannot promise that."

"I understand, but please, allow me to hold your newborn child at least once."

"Oh, Femi..." I mutter to him. "I am in no rush for offspring but you can hold my future children as much as you want."

He smiles. "Until then."

Femi leans forwards and kisses my hand, just like when we first met. It brings so many wonderful flashbacks and memories to how that one moment took us to today.

-o-

"She is truly extraordinary," I make sure to say to Abioye as we talk about his love.

His woman, Edele, stands in the center of the ballroom, talking to the other guests. She glows in a faded silver dress as she smiles brightly, knowing that she can have her love with no more worries about him being the new prince of Wakanda or worse, be dead because of treason. Her head turns to us and she waves with the happiest smile I have ever seen. Abioye and I return the gesture before focusing back on each other.

"Thank you for all this, Iqadi," Abioye says to me.

"You have been honest with me," I reply. "An honest man deserves to live his honest life."

"You will be a just queen." He sighs out of contentedness and satisfaction. "Nobody will ever have rebellions against you. The moment you proposed to Imanu, it occurred to me that the purpose of this whole event was to improve the relationship of our tribes."

"I know."

"Despite the fact that we are not marrying each other, how do you think the future for Wakanda will be?"

I think that question over for a bit. The Gorilla tribe may or may not attack again. I am not putting any bets nor am I saying that I have any doubts. The other tribes are fine and peaceful as of now. My eyes look at Abioye again and I raise my wine glass to him.

"You and I are on a better foot now," I say.

He clinks my wine glass with his. "And so is Wakanda."

-o-

Close to the end of the night, I find Imanu and embrace him lovingly. I know many people have swarmed him, asking him endless questions ranging from how he won my heart to how he will rule Wakanda one day; or they congratulated him. We hold each other for a bit and he kisses my forehead, where the stitches he sewed once were and presently have healed into a beautiful scar. My mother prefers me to cover it up with makeup or my bangs. That may be because of presentation wise or because she does not want to remember the event where her daughter almost died.

"I have to give you a ring," Imanu says, fumbling around his pockets for it. "Your mother overwhelmed me with this velvet box that had over ten different engagement rings, all ranging in color, size, jewel - oh, wow. And then your father was silently looming over my shoulder, making sure I pick the right ring - or whatever he claims to be the right ring." He bites his lip. "But all of them befitting a queen."

I feel my heart racing for joy as he pulls out the ring he chose for me. It is a large pearl that sits on a bush of gold with a matching band. My lips part a little in amazement. It is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

"I love it..." I mutter to him.

"I am glad to say that I have made the right choice," he says proudly.

"So have I," I say about him.

I hold out my hand and he slips on the simple, yet elegant ring.

* * *

 _ **Stay Tuned**_ **\- cold-feet need warming up on the wedding day...**


	23. The Prince

**Today is the big day and I am sorry to say that I am not going to be including the actual wedding in this story but I will include details at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Prince

Today is the big day. Today is _my_ big day.

I sit on the edge of my bed with my legs crossed and my head resting on my hands which are prepped on my inner thighs.

I have been sitting here for ten minutes.

I turn my head and look at my crisp white wedding dress that has a gold trim along the skirt and bodice, perfectly placed on my bed beside me. I carefully slide off my bed in my silk bathrobe, not to add any wrinkles or creases to my dress or else my mother will have a fit. I walk across my bedroom, open my door by a crack and slip out.

For once, the halls of my entire castle are silent. I miss the sound of suitors walking around or maids and butlers serving everyone. As of right now, they are either downstairs adding last-minute preparations or in the courtyard, waiting for the wedding. I am currently waiting for my mother who will help me get ready but I have no idea where she is. My guess is that she is with my father, welcoming some of our guests or getting ready herself.

I walk in the halls of my palace barefoot, allowing the cold wooden floor to creak underneath my feet. With the exception of the day the palace was attacked, I am always wearing shoes. Something about it just seemed right and proper.

I pass the line of portraits, thinking about the future one that will be mine with Imanu. Does it get painted right away or do I have to wait to inherit the throne before endless hours of posing for a painter? I never asked. There were more important things on my mind. I know that the portrait of my parents was not painted till years after their marriage and the coronation of my father but that is only because of complications during their beginning.

Huh, just look at me: I am not even married and I am being concerned about a painting.

I continue walking and stop in front of the bedroom Imanu is getting ready in. I knock on his door and when there is no response, I slowly open the door and see Imanu pacing back and forth in his room nervously. He is still wearing his robe as his suit for the wedding sits on his bed just like my dress. He sees me after a few minutes and stops as I let myself in and close the door behind me.

"Iqadi..." He mutters quietly to himself.

"Many cultures believe that the groom seeing the bride before the wedding on the day of it is bad luck," I tell him, "but I do not believe in the concept of luck, let alone the idea of _bad_ luck."

Imanu stares at me and only nods. Concerned, I take a few steps closer to him.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I am anxious," Imanu replies, "that is all. Do not worry."

"So am I. Father says it is completely normal."

"It is not," Imanu says which scares me. "One day, Iqadi, you will be the queen and me, your king. That means that I will be in charge of the country and be responsible for defending and protecting it. I can never do such a thing especially since the ones who threaten Wakanda are much more powerful than me. I was terrified during the attract and you almost died in front of me - even in my own hands when I was giving you your stitches. If Wakanda were to fall, I would not be able to live with myself especially if I were to be the reason for such a travesty."

"Imanu, stop."

I put my hands on his shoulders and sit him down on his bed. He puts his head in his hands and I keep mine where they are, lightly and tenderly massaging his tension and nerves away. As I soothe him, he focuses on his breathing. I look up for a bit and think over what my mother told me a while back. When she first entered the royal life, she felt more pressured that the heir himself. She worried about messing up and being a failure to everyone, especially herself. Out of that whole story, there was one part that really impacted me hard and I know I have to apply it right now. The mere thought of it brings tears to my eyes and one of them falls. I take a deep breath to focus on my breathing as well. I do not want to say this but I know I have to.

"My mother felt the same way you did when she first became the queen," I tell him. "She had different reasons for such but her nerves and self-doubt were more or less the same. Everything became much too hard for her to handle and she wanted to leave. My father allowed her to go but she stayed for him."

Imanu turns his head up to look at me, wondering when I started to cry. I kind of wonder the same since I had no clue one tear turned out to be more. He reaches up and cups my face in his hands to wipe away my tears. I put my hands on top of his and hold them graciously. I smile melancholically before biting my bottom lip.

"Do you want to leave?" Is a question I can literally feel stabbing my heart.

"Of course not," he whispers back. "Why would you ever ask such a question?"

I shrug a little with a small, nervous laugh. "The concept of bad luck is playing with our minds."

We hold each other like this for a bit, smiling once again. This is our wedding day, not a day for tears but for joy.

"I picked you because your honesty, growing courage, and unfathomable intelligence have stolen my heart," I tell him. "Not one person can rule a country all on his or her own. Behind every king is his great queen and vice versa. I believe in your ability to protect this country, Imanu, my dear. I believe in you and will always be by your side."

I see him smile with a radiant confidence beaming from it. He started out as a shy boy and he has grown. Imanu stands up and pulls me into a kiss which will only be the first of many.

* * *

 **Okay, I am ending Iqadi's story here because I feel that this is an appropriate place for the end of the story. Her relationship with Imanu will be further developeding in _Project: New Generation_ and here is where you can read the wedding which will be published in the following stories later in the year (around June or July).**

 **Emily's Counterpart - Chapters 295 and 296  
Britney's Counterpart - Chapters 291 and 292**

 _ **Stay Tuned -**_ **I promised a bonus chapter which will take place in the past with Iqadi's parents.**


	24. The Black Panther and His Wind-Rider

**! BONUS !**

 **I'm pretty sure I'm the only person from the Marvel universe who lives in the T'Challa/Ororo trash can and frankly I am okay with that. This will explain** **how the two of them met in accordance to this story/series. It is a slight or total AU from how the comics, depending on how you see it.**

 **It's going to be a long one so enjoy!**

 **Note: This chapter is in the 3rd person and happens before Iqadi was born.**

 **Disclaimer: I got some of this from snippets of comics.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Black Panther and His Wind-Rider

"No!" Prince T'Challa screams from the top of his lungs, stretching an arm out to stop it all himself.

As a man on the brink of being an adult, he's already faced with the hardest emotion to ever impact anyone and at such a young age: grief. He already lost his mother but he was only an infant at the time and was completely ignorant to her passing.

His own father, King T'Chaka of Wakanda, murdered right before his eyes. The country breaks into chaos and disorder, needing a strong and confident leader to fall on, but T'Challa was left silent. By default, he was the new Black Panther but couldn't lead a country with a mind that was deciding which emotion to display. He wants to cry, to yell, to rage, and to kill the murderer for vengeance - but none of those emotions were appropriate for the throne or for a leader. He was silent, barely speaking and eating, all becoming weaker mentally, emotionally, and physcially. As he continues grieving, wondering what happens next, nobody could break the hard shell he formed around himself no matter how hard they tried to. The country is currently vulnerable, in desperate need of protection, but nobody could provide it.

Days after, Wakanda was attacked. T'Challa was too struck by the loss of his father to do anything. That caused him to get kidnapped.

-o-

Elsewhere, it's summer and she has been in the desert for almost a year. A sixteen-year-old girl, alone, making her way through the dry and humid land of Africa - some of the harshest, most desolate terrain on Earth. She is motivated to keep moving by visions and a soul-deep need that she didn't quite understand, but also couldn't deny. She is nearing Kenya and is about to cross the border until a sound stops her.

A gun shot. Fighting. A _battle_.

Common sense and the will to survive screams at her to head the other way as quickly as possible but her immature curiosity gets the best of her. She peeks through the bushes she's currently hiding in and her eyes widen in horror. Set before her eyes is a young and weaponless man, who couldn't be much older than her, being attacked by fully armed threats. She knows she has to do something. She rises up from the bushes, opening her arms to call on her ability to control the weather - a mutation she developed and has helped her to survive up to this point in life. She summons the winds and strikes at the armed men like a storm, sending her forces that were similar to hurricanes towards everyone but the young man. Before they knew they were under attack, they were unconscious or too dazed to fight back.

"What?!" The young man, T'Challa, exclaims in shock at the sight of a young woman flying above her.

He has no words to describe the goddess who suddenly made an appearance to save him. For a moment, he thinks he already perished and is in the blessed afterlife but is brought back to reality when the woman - who was definitely a real person - approaches him.

"Do you speak English?!" She yells at him. "Are you alright?!"

"Yes," he replies scattered, " - to both. But - who are _you_?! How can you fly?!"

"I am Ororo, I - behind you!"

Some of the warriors fighting against them stand up again and load their weapons, pointing them right at the two young adolescents.

"Girl..." One of them mutters menacingly to her, getting weapons out of his truck. "Your interference will cost you. Your wind powers are as strange as they are impressive but no breeze is strong enough to save Prince T'Challa."

As Ororo allows the word 'prince' to roll on and off her tongue in a surprised daze, the fighter who just spoke punches T'Challa across the face. T'Challa screams but not out of pain, out of rage as he punches and fights back. His need to survive finally comes to him as he fights for his father's sake and brings mercy to him. Ororo notes how he fights: he is skilled, with moves of grace and power, like the Panther he was raised to be. Before the other fighters could shoot in response, Ororo's eyes turn white as she fires more lightning bolts at them. She turns around and summons the winds to fly again and on her way, she grabs T'Challa's hands and flies the, both to safety.

-o-

The sky turns dark as Ororo lands on the ground, her and T'Challa now far away from the danger. T'Challa takes a few steps around her. She is a striking young goddess who, underneath the dirt and sand on her body, has eyes as blue as the sky and hair as white as clouds - everything about her was above him nonetheless. What struck him the most was how her eyes would turn white and suddenly the elements were at the control of her fingertips. He doesn't know who she was except as a mystery he wants to solve. He finds it intriguing how when he needed help, destiny sent him a woman he never wanted to take his eyes off of. She walks the Earth graciously, expecting her to smile at him as he stares, but she tilts her head as if she was studying him.

"I have heard rumors of what has happened in Wakanda as I would pass by some towns," Ororo says to him solemnly. "Prince T'Challa, I am so, very sorry for your loss. The loss of a king devastates his kingdom but nobody could ever feel the same pain the prince would.."

T'Challa looks at the ground for a bit, avoiding her beautiful eyes. When he looks back up at her, he sees that she's a few steps closer to him and she curtsies for him out of respect. He waves her gesture off, saying that he should be the one bowing to her in thanks for saving him.

"My father would not be proud of the man I am now," T'Challa tells her, sitting at the bottom of a tree. "My country needed me and I allowed emotion and vengeance to consume me. I am now done letting it consume me alive. Seeing you promoted that in me."

"Grief is natural," she replies, standing above him. "You need that to win your country back. Believe me, T'Challa, I have lost people in my life, including myself. Even if it is little, the will and need to survive overpowers any other emotion."

T'Challa stands up and hugs her tightly. Taken by surprise at the gesture, Ororo nestles her head on his shoulder, feeling his strength and love make its way into her body. He lost his father and his home and here he was, hugging a lost girl who had nothing and nobody. She begins to cry a little in the crook of his neck and he holds her close to him. Oddly enchanted by this, Ororo parts only a little and looks up at him to see that he's already looking at her. T'Challa slowly pulls her and her teary eyes into a kiss. From the moment she swooped in to save him, he knew he was going to get himself in trouble for falling in love her but that didn't stop him.

"Beautiful, Wind-Rider," he calls her, making her smile a little. "How could I ever thank you for saving me?"

"You just did," she replies softly.

-o-

The two of them walk back to Wakanda where they learned more about each other. He found out she was a mutant with the ability to control the weather and was amazed. They shared stories and laughs, also teaching each other new combat moves and defense mechanisms. They trekked through Africa together, thinking of ways for T'Challa to win back Wakanda and properly earn his rightful title. They ran through several strategies and tactics but there was one other important factor T'Challa had to discuss with her.

"What will happen to you after I return to Wakanda?" T'Challa asks her.

Ororo looks at him and shrugs. "I do not know. I have no current plans if that is what you are asking. Why?"

"You saved my life and am helping me get my country back. It is unfair that I let you go unattended after you have changed my life. I want you to stay with me."

"Stay?"

Ororo raises an eyebrow at him with a playful smirk on her face. T'Challa looks at her with everlasting passion at the woman he fell in love with so quickly. Despite the haste, he would call her _the one_ and with a heart that suddenly stopped beating, she caught on to what he was asking for.

"Prince T'Challa, are you proposing?" She asks cheekily.

"Technically, I am the King."

Ororo's mouth shapes itself into an 'o'. T'Challa holds her close again and runs a hand through her long, white hair despite its knots and tangles.

"I cannot be a queen," Ororo says. "I come from nothing. I have no background, no experience - nothing."

"Oh, Ororo..." he whispers to her. "I do not care about your past. I find it wonderful that you only come with yourself because that means that I can not steal or take anything away from you forever."

Ororo smiles a little, putting her hand on his cheek. Materialistic wise, he did not steal anything. If she had to be metaphorical, she would say that he stole her heart.

-o-

After T'Challa returned to Wakanda, he won back his country to restore the legacy his father started. Him now being the King also known as The Black Panther, the country flourished and restored itself to the way it was before the late King T'Chaka was assassinated. After that, he approached his advisors, announcing his love for Ororo and saying that he will marry her. His advisors were not on the same page he was.

"But, your Majesty," an advisor argues, "she is not from Wakanda. This is breaking tradition."

"I do not care," T'Challa replies honestly. "I love her and she will be my wife."

"She is a _mutant_ , T'Challa," another says, using his name instead of title in order to get him to empathize and understand their point better. "Her genetics will only disrupt the future successors. We are training her, as you ordered us to, and she is unable to complete the tasks properly. We are aware that she saved you and brought you back alive. Although we believe that are only infatuated with the _idea_ of her."

T'Challa feels himself getting angry. He knows that he would have had to pick a wife from a selection of suitors if his father never died but after seeing and spending time with Ororo, he knew he loved her. Even in the short time they spent together and his inexperience in love, he knew exactly how he felt about her. No other woman would ever compare to the one who literally swept him off his feet.

"You are dismissed," T'Challa sharply tells his advisors.

-o-

Ororo, now married and Queen of Wakanda for six months sits in the middle of her bed. Her legs are crossed as her long white hair falls over her face, covering her crestfallen face. The rain falls outside, matching the tears that fall so subtly down her cheeks. Whether she was the cause of the rainfall or not, both her and the sky were not in the mood for smiling.

Everyone in Wakanda expected so much more from her as a queen, especially since T'Challa loved her so much. They admired his great and loving heart but not the woman who had it. She had to learn everything about Wakanda as a country and its people, who they're allied with and who despises them, and how to properly lead a nation. T'Challa took his new role easily since he was trained his whole life for this day so it was no surprise that everyone loved him. As for her, the palace staff barely made eye-contact, despite her being the queen.

"Ororo," T'Challa says, approaching her. He sits on the bed next to her and takes her crying face in his hands.

"I cannot do this, T'Challa," Ororo whispers back. "This is all so much for me. I was not meant to be a queen."

T'Challa looks down, trying not to cry himself. He has something to say to her but can't bring himself to say them because he knows it's going to hurt him so much. Ororo looks at him expectant, wondering what is on his mind. She can infer that what he has to say has been on his mind for quite some time.

"I am giving you the option to leave," he tells her. Ororo sits up, listening. "I will provide you money and everything you would need, should you need it. I just want you to be happy and if seeking joy requires you leaving, then I am letting you go."

Ororo stares at him. She was isolated for so long as she traveled through Africa. Every day felt the same to her until she heard those gun shots and saw him for the first time. T'Challa changed her life and even though she hated it right now, she was the happiest she has ever been with him. He saved from loneliness and provided her shelter and love when she needed it most. If she were to leave, it would possibly impact him emotionally the same way his father's murder did and then T'Challa would be back to where he started. In that case, Wakanda would only hate her more. Ororo wanted to give up but she loved T'Challa and wanted to prove to him and first and foremost, herself, that she can be his wife, his goddess, and his queen all at once.

Ororo wipes her tears and takes a deep breath. She wipes her tears dry and makes the rain vanish immediately. She faces her husband and gives him her best smile.

"Give me my crown," she says. "T'Challa, darling, we have a kingdom to take care of."

Ororo scoots off the bed and marches out of their room with her king following closely behind, anticipating for what his wife will do next. It didn't take the two of them a day to win back Wakanda and it wasn't going to take another to be the perfect queen.

-o-

A few years later, King T'Challa and Queen Ororo stand bold and tall, the two of them proud and highly respected across Wakanda. He wears his Black Panther suit (minus the mask) and her the finest dress and jewels, holding still so the royal artist can capture their poses for their portrait which will hang high, next to the line-up of portraits of past rulers of Wakanda which decorate the palace walls.

"You have done it, my darling," T'Challa tells Ororo, softly, to avoid moving and getting the painter mad. "You are the best queen I could have ever asked for."

Ororo grins. "You tell me that every day."

"Because it is true."

"T'Challa..."

After a few more moments of being stiff, they try their best to move their shoulders and relieve the tension. The painter scolds them so they return back to being statues. Ororo suddenly smiles to herself. T'Challa sees her expression from his peripheral vision and can't understand why she would be smiling at an occasion as boring as this.

"What is it?" T'Challa asks without looking at her. "Why are you so happy? Does standing still somehow amuse you?"

"I just had a thought," she replies in the same fashion. "You know how all the portraits on the wall contain the king and queen?" He makes a small sound saying he does. "Well, I just realized that our portrait will not _only_ have the king and queen."

T'Challa is confused. Even without looking all around him, he knows that no one else is being painted except for them.

"What do you mean?" T'Challa questions.

"In our portrait, there will be you, the king; I, your queen; and our future heir."

Ororo subtly places one of her hands on her abdomen. Her smile glows brighter than ever as T'Challa break his pose to look down in excitement, finally understanding what she's telling him. He tries to hold himself together due to their current situation of being painted but he breaks his composure. He picks up Ororo and spins her around. He kisses her tenderly, holding her close to him. She kisses him back, keeping her hand rested where their future baby grows. T'Challa puts a hand on top of hers.

"Forget being the best queen," T'Challa tells her, "you will be the best mother for my child I could have ever asked for."

* * *

 **Allow me to die in peace in my trash can.**

 **Thank all of you for reading this story! I loved writing it for a multitude of reasons. I wish you all the best in life. If you're interested in reading more of Princess Iqadi and/or my stories in general, go check out my profile.**

 **~ MysteryGal5**


End file.
